Saint Meteor: Neowing SEED
by FreedomGundam96
Summary: Secuela de Episode G: Asesinos, aprobado por MontanaHatsune92. tras un año de paz, una nueva amenaza aparece no solo en la Dimension SEED sino en todas las dimensiones y depende de los Caballeros de Athena, los Guerreros Meteor y sus aliados enfrentar esa nueva amenaza y salvar la tierra de su destruccion. [Multicrossover] [Clasificacion:T]
1. Prologo

**Hola, amigos. Aquí, FreedomGundam96, lo que van a ver es el primer episodio de mi fic, Saint Meteor: Neowing SEED, sera la secuela de Saint Simpsons-Loud: Episodio G Asesinos de MontanaHatsune92, quien agradezco que me diera el permiso de hacer la secuela.**

 **La Secuela tiene lugar un año despues de los Eventos del Fic de Montana en la Dimension Unloud, volverán mis OCs juntos con unos nuevos además he pensado incluir los Personajes tanto Lost Canvas, Next Dimension como algunos de Omega (los incluiré pero con las Armaduras de las Serie Original, la que vi en esa serie no me gusto para nada)**

 **Y se preguntara** _ **¿van a aparecer los personajes de Saint Simpsons?**_ **Si estoy considerado que ellos aparecerán en la secuela asi como aparecerán algunos personajes de mis anime favoritos en la Dimensión SEED Y algunos de otras dimensiones pero todo a su tiempo, amigos, necesito pensar en sus apariciones.**

 **Ahora unos dos aviso:**

 **1- se recomienda leer el Fic de MontanaHatsune92, Saint Simpsons: Episode G Asesinos a aquellos que aun no han leído todavía y en el mejor de los casos, lee todos del Fic de Saint Simpsons desde el Fic "el Viaje a Athenas"**

 **2- no soy dueño de ninguna de todas la series que aparecen en el fic, cada uno pertenece a su respectivos autores, solo soy Dueño de mis OCs. Mi objetivo es solo entretener y nada mas.**

 **Ahora si, comenzemos la historia y el capitulo.**

* * *

Hace tiempo, la tierra estaba en guerra, una que puso a la humanidad al borde de la extinción, el ejercito de Athena del Caos y Unlouds atacaron a los humanos que para ellas solo son parásitos que debe ser erradicado, destruyendo todo a su paso junto con su ejercito de Plagados. Los caballeros de Athena intentaron detenerlas pero lamentablemente cayeron junto con los demás, dejando a la tierra sin esperanza sin embargo un grupo llamado la resistencia liderado por Kazuya Kobayashi, lucharon contra esas brujas aunque las bajas se hacia presentes, ellos no se rendían para nada en absoluto especialmente cuando recibieron las misteriosas pero poderosas Armaduras Meteor, cuyo orígenes son desconocidos y se cree que desaparecieron en el Siglo XVIII hasta que fueron entregado el espiritu del caballero de Leo. Con sus nuevas armaduras logra mantener la lucha contra los Plagados y las Unlouds asi como los Gladiadores y los Sin Rostros hasta Tomoe, enterada la existencia de su hermana gemela en otra dimension, envía a sus soldados para matarla pero los caballeros de esa dimensión y sus aliados logran frustrar los planes, los Caballeros de Athena, el Imperio, el Ejercito Marino y los herederos de Asgard viajaron a la dimensión Unloud y se encontraron con los miembros sobrevivientes de la resistencia. Unidos, lanzaron su ataque final contra Athena del Caos y las unlouds, desatando la batalla de las Doce Casa Distopicas. a pesar de las bajas y las dificil batallas, los caballeros lograron derrotar a las Unlouds y Athena, salvando asi la tierra pero el precio fue alto, ambos bando sufrieron bajas, aunque los espectros puede ser resucitados, un miembro de la Resistencia había caído, ese era Kazuya Kobayashi, portador de la Armadura Meteor de Neowing, quien lucho contra el caballero mas fuerte de Athena del Caos, Raizer de Zerowing. Fue un oponente muy duro y todas las técnicas de Kazuya fueron inútiles hasta que recurrió la técnica prohibida llamado Destello SEED Final, provocando que Kazuya y Raizer terminara a ambos al espacio, pero Raizer habiendo escuchado las palabras del caballero de neowing y recordar a su familia, como acto de redención, Raizer sacrifica su vida para salvar a su rival y devolverlo a la tierra con la ayuda de las almas caídas de la guerra, por desgracia termina en estado de coma en los brazos de Rin con Tenma y Kazumi presente, siendo la ultima llorando por su hermano al mismo tiempo, Athena Caos y el Patriarca alterno fueron derrotados por los caballeros asi como el Emperador Lincoln acabo con Nega, enviándolo al Loudmaggedon.

Han pasado un año desde que la paz regreso en la Dimension Unloud ahora llamado la Dimension SEED. gracias a la Union de los Caballeros de Athena y la Resistencia pero Kazuya esta en estado de coma y en silla de ruedas, siendo cuidado por Rin mientras Kazumi y Tenma ayudaba a restaurar la tierra mientras encontraba una forma de despertar a Kazuya mientras Yoshino esta reconstruyendo el Santuario al mismo tiempo los Gladiadores investigan las misteriosas Armaduras Meteor pero pronto la paz será perturbado por una nueva amenaza.

* * *

 _ **DIMENSION SEED**_

un meteorito, de color negro, pequeño pero una aura roja siniestra se dirige a la tierra, al imparctarse contra una isla, deja una gran destrucción a su alrededor, después que la explosión paso, en el centro del cráter, se puede apreciar una caja negra con detalles rojos y una aura maligna a su alrededor. Eso atrajo la atención del espíritu de Illias, quien estaba en meditación en el Bosque de las Estrellas cuando abrió los ojos de golpe al percibir esa esencia maligna, una que reconoce bien.

ILIAS: no puede ser. Acaso esa energía es lo que creo que es?

Por mas que lo niegue, la energía que sintió, es la misma. El espíritu del caballero de Leo se puso serio cuando esa energía es la misma, una poderosa y malvada energía, tenia el presentimiento que esto pasaría y apuesto que Athena lo sabe, esperaba que fuera su inmaginacion pero no, es la verdad.

ILIAS: esto es muy malo, ha pasado un año desde que termino la guerra Unloud y ahora el mal volverá a amenzar a la tierra de nuevo y lo Peor el santuario aun esta reconstrucion. La única esperanza son los portadores de las Armaduras Meteor pero también esta en un estado critico. Solo espero que estén preparados para ese enfrentamiento inevitable

El padre de Regulus mira el cielo en el firmamento pensando lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora, el santuario sigue reconstruyendo ahora que Yoshino regreso pero aun quedan pocos caballeros, aunque cuenta la ayuda de los Gladiadores, no será suficientes para enfrentarse a ese enemigos, lo mismo para los Guerreros Meteor pero contra todo pronóstico, los caballeros de Athena estará listo para proteger la tierra de esa terrible amenaza. una Nueva Guerra Santa va a Comenzar y esta vez se decide definitivamente el destino de la humanidad y las dimensiones.

 _ **SAINT METEOR: NEOWING SEED**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1: PROLOGO**_

 _ **SUEÑO**_

En un lugar todo blanco se hallaba, un niño de pelogris, ojos verdes, tez clara, miraba de todos lados hasta que vio de frente a un joven que parece familiar, dando la espalda al joven.

¿?: oye te conozco. Tu eres…

El misterioso empieza a caminar mientras el niño intenta seguirlo pero a medida que se acercaba empieza a alejarse hasta ya no vuelve a verlo jamás, pero luego algo llamo la atención, se trataba de una caja plateada con detalles verde. El joven no comprendía lo que pasaba pero cuando iba a tocar la caja, termina el sueño.

 _ **EN UNA CABAÑA**_

El mismo joven ahora de 13 años, llevaba un buzo blanco con mangas verdes, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos marrones. El joven despertó tranquilo pero confundido por el sueño.

¿?: mmm. ¿Qué fue ese sueño? Pero a decir verdad ese tipo me parecía familiar.

ALDEANO: ¡HIZU! ¡HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS PERMANECER DORMIDO! ¡YA ES HORA!

El joven llamado Hizu no comprendía lo que decía pero luego recordó que llegaba el dia y eso se alarmo y mucho.

HIZU: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Se levanta de la cama y empieza a empacarse, todo porque había llegado su hora. Su hora de partir. En la aldea que el vivía en las Montañas del Norte, una de las pocas que sobrevivió en la Guerra Unloud, en la entrada misma, se puede ver todas las personas junto con el anciano de la puerta, despidiéndose al joven Hizu, quien se prepara su viaje hacia el mundo.

ANCIANO: Hikazu Izayoi. Desde que el te dejo en tus anos, has vivido, recuperado y entrenado en este pueblo por tres años hasta ese dia. Lastima que ya es hora de parti

HIKAZU: pero me pase muy bien los años junto a ustedes. Es una suerte que ellas no ataca ese bonito pueblo. Juro que no olvidare a ustedes.

ANCIANO: eso es bueno y por eso quiero que cuides esto.

El jefe del pueblo le entrega algo a Hizu. Un collar con un diamante verde. Hizu se mostraba confundido y decido lo mas recomendable.

HIKAZU: oh. Entonces lo venderé a la tienda mas cercano.

¡BONK!

Para el Anciano no le tomo muy bien lo que dijo al chico peligris y le dio un golpe con su baston.

ANCIANO: ¡NO VENDA ESO, IDIOTA! Ese collar contiene un fragmento del Diamante Delta, en el Templo Meteor, protegimos el diamante durante generaciones y a ella nos protegió durante toda la guerra además te salvo cuando tenias esa cosa. Asi cuando viajas en el mundo, siempre estaras protegido con ese diamante asi como siempre recordaras al pueblo que te crio y tal vez puedas encontrar a la persona que te salvo y te trajo aquí.

CIUDADANO: y tal vez puedas encontrar a tu querida-

¡BONK!

El Anciano le propino un golpazo a uno de los suyos cuando iba a menciona que no debería al enfrente del joven.

ANCIANO: ¡IDIOTA! Nunca debes decirlo en frente de el. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo menciona.

CIUDADANO: lo siento. Se me olvido.

Hizu se rie un poco, si el viejo del pueblo tiene razón, no le gusta hablar sobre ese tema y tiene sus razones pero ahora creo es momento de irse. Hizu se va del pueblo despidiéndose de su amigos y al anciano quien lo cuido, ellos ve al chico alejando se pregunta como estará fuera de su hogar ahora que la guerra había terminado hace un año pero una preocupacio invadió al anciano mientras uno de su pueblo le pregunto.

ALDEANO: Jefe, ¿estas preocupado por Hikazu?

ANCIANO: si, cuando le avise sobre la victoria de la resistencia, se emociono aunque no le parezca. Pero Nunca le dije el destino de su Maestro. Temo que Hizu estará triste cuando sepa la verdad.

Los demás aldeanos miran la salida donde Hikazu ya esta demasiado lejos para verlo.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO**_

Ilias de Leo estaba hablando con su amigo Hasgard de Tauro, quien ya esta al tanto de la Situacion, el caballero de Tauro mostraba una seriedad impresionante, aunque sean espiritus, necesitamos buscar una manera de ayudar en esa batalla inevitable.

HASGARD: eso es malo. Aunque pasaron un año, el numero son poco para esa guerra y si fueron derrotados por las Unlouds en el pasado. ¿Qué clase de enemigos son capaces?

ILIAS: y esto se pone grave aun mas. El líder de la Resistencia aun no despierta tras usar el Destello SEED Final.

El caballero de Tauro apreta los puños con fuerza al pensar sobre este hecho, con tal de derrotar a su rival y redimirlo, el caballero de Neowing tuvo que recurrir esa técnica prohibida, a pesar que su amigo lo prohibió.

HASGARD: si tan solo eso dos hubiera llegado a tiempo…

ILIAS: no podemos cambiar el pasado. Ahora tenemos que hacer algo. Escucha, reúnan a nuestros camaradas, tengo una propuesta para algunos.

Tauro estaba atento en cada palabra de Ilias y se sorprendió mucho cuando dijo eso pero ahora tiene razón, por el bien del santuario, obedece la petición y empieza a reunir a sus camaradas caidos.

 _ **DIAS DESPUES**_

Hikazu iba viajado y visitando aldeas en reconstrucción mientras sacaba fotos con su cámara, los paisajes y las gente que hacen todo el esfuerzo para reconstruir todo lo que se perdió en la guerra hasta que llega Un Aldea en el Noroeste que se estaba reconstruyendo, en la misma Hizu se encontraba hablando con un Señor a pregunta sobre un lugar especial.

SEÑOR: Busca el Bosque ¿no? Si vas en aquella dirección podras encontrarlo pero lamentablemente, el bosque quedo destruido durante la Guerra.

HIKAZU: de cualquier forma, muchas gracias.

El joven peligris camina en la dirección indicada, al parece estaba interesado en el Bosque, aunque muchas personas afirma que fue destruido por los Plagados, esta seguro que esta como debe ser antes de la guerra.

HIKAZU: no importa lo que diga los demás, voy a ese bosque pase lo que pase. Y no hay nada que me pueda detenerme.

Apena dijo eso y algo atrajo la atención de Hikazu y cuando vio se puso molesto, es que dos bravucones estaban molestando a Una joven de la misma edad que Hikazu, Pelo Castaña con dos coletas, Ojos violeta, tez clara, lleva un vestido Violeta y mangas lilas, falda purpura y zapatos del mismo color, es estaba reclamando a los abusadores a devolver a un robot de juguete.

CHICA: devuélvelo. No les pertenecen.

BULLY 1: ven si atreves. Pero si no has notado solo eres una niña y somos mas fuertes que tu

BULLY 2: si, ¿acaso habrá alguien que puedas esconderte?

HIKAZU: ¿algún problema?

Voltea donde esta Hikazu, quien ya esta aquí para resolver el problema mientras la chica mira confundida al recién llegado mientras los abusadores le ven sin miedo al joven peligris.

BULLY 1: oye tu. Mejor no te metas en otros asuntos si no quieres terminar mal.

HIKAZU: lo siento. Iba a irme tranquilo pero al ver que esta molestando a una inocente. No pude quedarme en brazos cruzados.

BULLY 2: ¿Qué vas a hacer, niño?

Hizu saca algo en su bolsa, los bravucones y la chica miran con desconfianza al chico, pensando que se trata de un arma pero para su sorpresa era un frasco de pintura azul.

HIKAZU: ese frasco a cambio del juguete. Recién lo compre. Puede venderlo si quiere pero deja en paz a la chica.

Uno de los matones lo arrebata de la mano de Hizu el frasco de pintura mientras la chica estaba nerviosa lo que va a pasar desde que llego ese joven pero el estaba tranquilo sin temor alguno.

BULLY: bueno, tal vez a cambio del robot, podemos comer lo que queramos, seria mejor pero ese buzo esta bueno! Quítatelo.

HIKAZU: bien, te dare mi buzo. No me importa.

BULLY 2: mas valte que te lo saques rápido o de lo contrario terminaras peor que este frasco

El bully lanza el frasco al piso, rompiendo en pedazos, asustando a la chica pero Hikazu, a pesar de la amenaza aun mantenía firme.

BULLY 1: ¿Qué esperas? Quitate esa ropa y tambien el dinero.

HIKAZU: esta bien. Lo hare.

La chica estaba sorprendida, ese joven esta soportando esas humillaciones para protegerla. Hikazu intenta saca su buzo pero los chicos grandes se impacienta cada vez mas.

BULLY 1: que ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? Deprisa y quitate la ropa o quieres que el robot de juguete sufra el mismo destino que el frasco.

BULLY 2: o acaso estas esperando a tu hermanita para que des una lección? ¿EH?

Pero el joven peligris se detiene de quitar su buzo al escuchar lo que dijo ese bravucon y su ojos son tapados por la sombra de su cabello.

BULLY 1: oye ¿Por qué te detienes? Deprisa y quítatelo.

 **(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders)**

HIKAZU: oye…imbécil. ¿acaso se atrevieron a mencionar a mi hermana?

Hikazu se mira a los dos bullys ahora con una mirada que podía helar a alguien con solo verlo mientras un aura verde esmeralda aparece a su alrededor, apreta su puño y le lanza un puñetazo a al Maton, rompiendo la nariz lanzando hasta estrellarse contra un puesto de comida mientras Hikazu, manteniendo una mirada seria pero tétrica debido a su enojo se acerca a su victima.

HIKAZU: puedo contenerme de usar mis puños y soportar las torturas para proteger a los débiles de gente como ustedes, pero… ¡Jamas permitiré que le hablen mal de mi hermana! ¡¿acaso dices que siempre me escondo bajo su falda cuando ella llega?!

BULLY 1: yo…yo nunca dije eso.

Pero Hikazu lo pisa con el pie, la cabeza de su "enemigo", estrellándolo contra el piso

HIKAZU: ¡PUES ME PARECE QUE SI, MALDITO!

La chica castaña miraba sorprendida a Hikazu, parecía el que soportaría el castigo pero ahora parece otra persona que castiga a los malos.

CHICA: ¿pero que le pasa a ese joven? ¿Quién es el?

BULLY 2: ¡OYE TU!

Hikazu voltea donde esta el grandote con el robot de juguete, quien lo amenza con tirarlo al piso tal como hizo con el frasco para el horror de la Castaña pero el peligris suspira con frustración.

HIKAZU: ara ara. Acaso lo harán de verdad, sin importar nada para esa chica. Que cobarde.

BULLY 2: y eso que? Solo es un estupido juguete. Pero lo hare si dejas de hacer eso. Ahora…

HIKAZU: Ahora tu siguiente frase sera: suelta a mi amigo de inmediato y danos tu ropa o el robot de esa mocosa se convertirá en pedazo de chatarra. Tu elige.

BULLY 2: suelta a mi amigo de inmediato y danos tu ropa o el robot de esa mocosa se convertirá en pedazo de chatarra. Tu elige.

Pero se sorprendió cuando dijo lo que Hikazu lo había predicho y quedo paralizado.

BULLY 2: ¿co…co…como supiste eso?

Tanto estaba sorprendido el chico malo que no se dio cuenta que Hikazu ya esta de el y agarra la muñeca de su mano, que tenia el juguete, apretando con fuerza.

HIKAZU: ¿Qué ocurre? Acaso no ibas a lanzar ese pobre robot.

Hikazu tuerce dolorosamente la mano de Bravucón, quien grita de dolor y obligar soltar el robot de juguete estando en la mano de Hikazu pero detrás suyo, el Bully que dejo tirado se levanto y trato de atacarlo al joven Hizu pero este esquivo y en su lugar golpea a su compañero, cayendo al piso. Cuando el otro voltea, es recibido por un golpe de Hikazu, mandándolo donde esta a su compañero, ambos en suelo por el choque.

BULLY 1: ¡MALDITO!

BULLY 2: ¡ESTA VEZ LO PAGA-

Pero cuando miraron a Hikazu, este desprendía un aura verde pero con una mirada seria pero tétrica bastaron para que los dos abusadores se asustaran mientras la chica estaba sorprendida y asustada.

HIKAZU: escúchame con atención, si vuelve a mencionarla o burlarse de mi. No tendre piedad. Ahora…¡SAL DE MI VISTA!

Los dos bullies huyen aterrados mientras Hikazu empieza a calmarse mientras meditaba lo que paso.

HIKAZU: _aunque tambien me asuste cuando paso eso. Solo espero no volver a hace eso nunca mas._

Hikazu voltea hacia la chica, quien esta asustada y sorprendida, suspirando al chico, en verdad no fue lo que había planeado, malditos bravucones,

HIKAZU: en verdad, lamento mucho lo que viste. Eso te asusto.

CHICA: no pasa nada. Fuiste muy valiente.

HIKAZU: aunque me exagere un poco, por cierto, aquí esta tu juguete.

El chico peligris le entrega el juguete a la chica, quien la recibió con gusto.

CHICA: muchas gracias por todo. Me llamo Kaoru Tsukino.

HIKAZU: Hikazu Izayoi pero llámame Hizu. Gusto en conocerte.

KAORU: bueno, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que devolverle ese juguete a alguien que se perdio. Muchas gracias

HIKAZU: no hay problema, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

El peligris ve como la chica se retira amablemente mientras continua su camino pero antes tuvo que comprar pintura azul nueva, recorrió las calles, tomando buenas fotos y alguna veces ayudando en la reconstrucción hasta que finalmente ya es momento de irse para el bosque.

HIZU: bien, es momento para averiguar si ese bosque aun sigue ahí.

Pero de pronto alguien llamo la atención del joven

¿?: disculpe, muchacho.

Hikazu voltea y se encuentra con un señor que posee los ojos de color amarillos, posee el cabello de color ceniza. además posee una barba así como un bigote ambos vello fáciles son de color negro. Viste una camisa de color negro y por encima de la misma posee una chaqueta de color turquesa con botones amarillos, también viste un pantalón del mismo color y una bufanda carmesí con los patrones de diferentes colores.

SEÑOR: me podrías decirme si hay farmacia en la ciudad?

HIKAZU: si, recién lo vi. Esta a unas cuadras de ahí y veras el edificio.

SEÑOR: muchas gracias, muchacho. Eres un buen observador.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a retirarse Hizu percibio algo en ese hombre cuando estrecho las manos, algo que tiene el mismo tipo y lo detuvo al preguntar algo.

HIKAZU: oiga, notaste algo?

SEÑOR: jeje. Como te dije eres un buen observador. Debo decirte que yo tambien poseo el mismo poder que tu.

HIKAZU: bueno, quiero preguntarte algo? No te molesta?

SEÑOR: estaría bien pero tengo asuntos que atender pero si necesitas estare en la motel. Sabes que hacer y por cierto Llamame Philips

HIKAZU: muy bien. Me llamo Hikazu, Yo tambien tengo asuntos. Nos vemos, Philips.

Mientras iba retirando, Hikazu vio una vez mas a Philips pero este ya no esta, luego siguió su camino.

A pesar de las dificultades y el camino muy duro, Hikazu no iba a darse por vencido hasta que llego ese lugar, el Bosque estaba en perfecto estado, aun antes de que la guerra se intensificaba, demostrando a los ciudadanos lo equivocado que estaban, Hikazu quedo maravillado ese lugar, definitivamente las plantas y las flores estan hermosas además de los arboles sin embargo se dio cuenta que había una persona, era la misma chica que la salvo de eso matones, era Kaoru, quien parece que esta dibujando en su cuaderno sentada en el pasto.

HIKAZU: ¿eh? Kaoru?

La aludida voltea nerviosa a Hikazu, quien estaba de brazos cruzados sonriendo.

KAORU(Nerviosa): Hi…Hizu. Que gusto volver a verte.

HIKAZU: a decir verdad, me sorprendí al encontrate aquí.

KAORU: pues no te veo con cara de sorprendido.

HIKAZU: no. pero igual me alegra encontrarte.

KAORU/HIKAZU: y por cierto ¿a que viniste a ese lugar?... ¿?... vine para contemplar el-… oye tu…deja de decir lo mismo.

KAORU: ¡HIZU!

HIKAZU: tu siguiente frase es: no seas malo, deja de repetir tu primero.

Cuando Kaoru Se dio cuenta que cayo en el juego de su recién amigo, comicamente se queda deprimida.

HIKAZU: jajajaja.

KAORU: Hizu… no es justo.

Pero Kaoru tambien se rie tiernamente acompañando a la risa de Hikazu, mas tarde ambos se estaban charlando muy cómodamente en el pasto del bosque mientras varios animales aparecían.

KAORU: ya veo, viene desde una aldea en el norte.

HIKAZU: si, inicie este viaje para ayudar a las personas que sufrieron en la guerra y tambien, ir a cierto lugar para rencontrarme con mis amigos.

KAORU: ¿lo extrañas?

HIKAZU: si, si no, no tendría razón para ir de viaje. Además estuve en esa aldea porque tuve que recuperarme de mis heridas. Asi que a donde voy es mi verdadero hogar.

KAORU: ¿y donde se encuentra?

HIKAZU(sonríe): jiji en un bosque muy similar donde estamos ahora.

Los dos chicos ve el paisaje, es hermosa, un bosque lleno de paz, aun antes o despues de sufri el peor de los infiernos, al parecer todo su resplandor volvió despues que el mundo estuvo al borde de la destrucción. De pronto Kaoru se le vino una idea en su mente y mira a su amigo peligris.

KAORU: Hizu, ¿te gustaría mostrar mis dibujos?

HIKAZU: adelante.

Para su sorpresa, los dibujos de Kaoru parecen la de una niña de ocho mientras ellaestaba nerviosa sobre la opinión de joven de cabellos gris.

KAORU: ¿Qué te parecen?

La respuesta de Hizu es una risa, alamando a la castaña pero luego se da cuenta que era una divertida risa, una muy buena.

HIKAZU: Kaoru, tus dibujos son interesantes.

KAORU: ¿en serio?

HIKAZU: si, lo que estoy viendo es interesante.

KAORU: bueno, tal vez no soy buena en los dibujos pero…

HIKAZU: pero eres mejor en los que haces. Solo que esfuérzate un poco para mejorar pero me gusta tus dibujos.

Esas palabras dulces de Hikazu, conmocionaron a Kaoru, quien quedo sonrojada al escucharlas pero no pudo pensar mas tiempo en ese tema cuando vio a Hikazu ver una vez mas el bosque con curiosidad.

KAORU: Hizu ¿Por qué miras el bosque?

HIKAZU: por curiosidad, ese bosque y el mio se parece muchísimo al paraíso que narra en la gran era mitológica, que descansa en el borde del rio Lethe, allí donde solo los dioses puede tener acceso a ese maravilloso lugar.

Kaoru no necesita ser una experta de Grecia para saber lo que estaba hablando su amigo

KAORU: los Campos Eliseos.

HIKAZU: asi es. Sabes Kaoru, voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar unas fotos en ese hermoso paisaje.

KAORU: si, demostramos a las personas que el bosque aun sigue.

Tomaron buenas fotos sobre el bosque, algunos estaba Kaoru, otros Hikazu y en algunos casos juntos aunque no salieron bien. Ahora ellos estaban revisando las fotos mientras se reiran y se divertían mientras esta rodeados por los pequeños animales hasta que Hikazu le pregunto algo a Kaoru.

HIKAZU: Kaoru. ¿te gusta los colores?

KAORU: bueno, a decir verdad, es difícil a mi me gusta mucho todos los colores: Rojo Vivo, Azul Suave, Amarillo Brillante. Hizu ¿no te parece genial que un solo color se transforme en todo solamente con la luz?

Hikazu piensa un poco sobre la pregunta antes de asistir positivamente con la cabeza.

HIKAZU: te gusta mucho los colores, Kaoru.

KAORU: si me gusta los colores y la verdad me gusta mucho pero de todos los colores, mi preferido es-

Pero Kaoru no pudo terminar sin razón y queda paralizada llamando la atecion de Hizu.

HIKAZU: ehh…¿kaoru? ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica castaña estaba paralizada al mismo tiempo que los animales huian aterrados, Hiza no comprendía lo que esta pasando y mira a Kaoru, quien ahora estaba temblando y aterrada mirando a su amigo.

KAORU: Hi…Hizu.

Son las ultimas palabras de la castaña antes de desplomarse inconsciente para la sorpresa de Hikazu, quien logra atraparla y la mira, ahora Kaoru esta respirando agitada.

HIKAZU: ay no. No se que paso pero esto algo no anda bien. Que pudo haber causado esto.

Fue que algo vio en la pierna de Kaoru, una mordida de serpiente y ve al responsable, una serpiente negra y una aura reconocida para Hikazu, quien no tarda en descubri de que se trata.

HIKAZU: no puede ser, aun queda rastro de ese maldito "Virus"?

Incendia su cosmo en su mano y apunta contra la serpiente, disparándolo y eliminándolo.

HIKAZU: no permitiré que esa cosas siga aquí en este mundo.

Pero aunque elimino a la serpiente, tiene otro problema, ese virus esta en Kaoru y podría ser un problema si llega una etapa máxima, asi que decide tomar precauciones.

HIKAZU: tal vez será temporal pero tendre tiempo para pensar como salvarla.

Utilizando su collar, Hikazu con su cosmo parte en dos el diamante verde y le coloca la mitad con la cuerda en el cuello de Kaoru y de pronto el diamante brilla, Hikazu sonríe complacido mientras coloca su otra mitad en su bolsillo pero ahora tiene que pensar algo y pronto o de lo contrario.

¿?: asi que sabes como usar el diamante Delta.

Inesperadamente se encontró con Philips, quien vino recién al lugar y ve el estado de Kaoru que se puso serio mientra Hikazu preguntaba.

HIKAZU: ¿sabes sobre el Diamante Delta?

PHILIPS: lamentablemente, no tenemos tiempo para preguntas. Esa chica necesita ser atendida. Hay que llevarla en un lugar donde tratarla.

Asi, Hikazu cargando a Kaoru en su espalda y Philips abandonaron al bosque y se dirigien a la cabaña donde vive el Medico.

Mas tarde, Kaoru ya esta en el cama atendida por Philips y Hikazu estaba esperando afuera hasta que vio salir el medico y se dirige hasta el.

HIKAZU: como esta ella?

PHILIPS: la verdad, tiene una suerte que utilize el diamante para dar tiempo, muy ingenioso de tu parte.

HIKAZU: puedo llevarla hacia la aldea para que ella este mejor. Te lo aseguro.

PHILIPS: y como lo sabes?

Hikazu se dio cuenta lo que estaba hablando y duda hablarle con el hombre que apenas conoció.

HIKAZU: pero antes ¿dime que sabes del Diamante Delta?

PHILIPS: bueno todo esta en este diario

Philips entrega un diario a Hikazu y este mira el contenido, se trataba de un diario con el nombre en la tapa de "RAIZER".

HIKAZU: ese diario?

PHILIPS: si en ese diario contiene información importante todo escrito por sujeto llamado Raizer. Lo que si se es que el Diamante Delta permite curar enfermedades creados por seres malignos asi como un campo de fuerza para oculta una aldea de la presencia oscura que habita en un mundo llena de maldad pero si se trata de un fragmento…

HIKAZU: prolongara la vida de una victima infestada del virus. Lo que son horas, minutos o segundos, se convierten en dias. Si ese diamante me salvo la vida, yo tenia ese virus cuando fui herido y parecía que iba a volverme loco si no fuera por mi maestro.

PHILIPS: tu maestro te trajo a esa aldea.

HIKAZU: si, el sabia sobre esa aldea y no dudo en llevarme hacia allí pero tuvo que mantener en secreto para mi protección. El tenia que sellar sus labios por mi protección y la gente que empeze a apreciarla mientras el diamante hacia su trabajo. Por eso tengo que llevar a Kaoru para asi curarla. Un fragmento puede salvar la vida momentáneamente pero si la llevo al aldea podría.

Pero Philips se dio cuenta un detalle que falto para Hikazu que no duda en revelarlo.

PHILIPS: Hikazu, ¿Cuánto tiempo llegaste desde la aldea hasta aquí?

HIKAZU: creo que dos semanas. Por que?

El hombre de ojos amarillos suspira decepcionado, el no es portador de malas noticias pero tenia que decirlo.

PHILIPS: lo lamento pero a este paso, no llegaras a tiempo.

HIKAZU: ¿Por qué?

PHILIPS: por desgracia, si no hacemos algo, el efecto del fragmento se expirara en unos dias y no sabemos lo que pasara la chica después de termine el plazo.

Hikazu quedo en shock y meditaba lo que dijo el medico, en unos dias, Kaoru esta en peligro. No iba a permitir que ella sufra, todas las personas que fueron infectados por el virus se volvieron locos o simplemente morían, tiene que ayudarla. Hikazu encara a su amigo buscando una forma.

HIKAZU: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

PHILIPS: bueno yo puedo ayudarte, según el diario, hay una cura para ese virus. Quien escribió eso descubrió la forma de curar un infectado del virus en secreto. Cuando descubrió el diamante delta tuvo que esconderla hasta le entrego a alguien y luego a mi.

Philips saca algo en su botiquín y le muestra un fragmento del Diamante Delta a Hikazu, quedando sorprendido.

PHILIPS: creo es momento de usarla. Con esto podremos hacer el antídoto y tambien…

HIKAZU: la posibilidad de salvar a Kaoru, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

PHILIPS: alto, tengo malas noticias, tambien necesito una muestra del virus, con ella puedo analizarla y con el diamante puedo purificarla y será el ingrediente perfecto para crear el antídoto. Hikazu, lo que hiciste con la diamente fue brillante pero con la serpiente fue una estupidez.

HIkazu estaba sorprendido pero tambien deprimió un poco al comprender bastante mientras Philips se prepara para retirarse pero antes le dice algo a Hikazu.

PHILIPS: no te culpo pero hubieras sido mejor que mantuvieras intacto a ese serpiernte en lugar de desintegrando sino no tenias que ir a ese lugar.

HIKAZU: ¿ y ese lugar hay posibilidades de encontrar el ingrediente faltante?

PHILIPS: si esta cerca de ese pueblo pero no te recomiendo, ese lugar esta maldita, le hacen recordar los tiempos oscuros de esa maldita guerra además no se si tomaras cuanto dias pero si tardas mucho con los habitantes podría-

Pero cuando voltea, Hikazu ya no estaba dando un respira a Philips al pensar lo que va hacer.

PHILIPS: en serio lo haras.

En el mismo bosque que estuvo, Hizu estaba pensando lo que va hacer a continuación. Salvar la vida de Kaoru, su amiga, donde paso tiempo con ella en el bosque hasta esa maldita serpiente la mordió y ahora su vida estaba en peligro. Philips tiene lo necesario para curarla pero para eso se necesita los ingredientes para realizar el antídoto pero uno de ellos esta el lugar donde el lo advitio, ¿tan peligroso es ese lugar? No, no importa. Esta dispuesto a arriesgarse su vida para salvar a otras, sin importar cual es el desafio, aunque tiene todos en contra, nunca se dara por vencido para salvar a Kaoru, quien aun no respondió su pregunta antes de ser atacada por esa serpiente.

HIKAZU: _voy a salvarte, kaoru y luego esperare tu respuesta. Te lo prometo._

Con su Motivacion listo, Hikazu se prepara e inicia su búsqueda para encontrar el ingrediente faltante en el Lugar llamado la Calle Umbrella según Philips, quien le advirtió tener cuidado antes de despedirse.

No tardo mas en un dia llegar aquí aunque cuando le pregunto a los ciudadanos sobre su paradero, estos reaccionaron con miedo, algunos huyeron, afortunadamente para Hikazu, uno tuvo el valor para revelar la ubicación y ahora el peligris se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calle Umbrella pero se parece como un laberinto y algunos tenían callejones sin salidas además el aire le recuerda una vez la crueldad que estuvo presente en la Guerra, algo que sorprende cada vez Hikazu y tambien muy interesante pero la vida de Kaoru esta en juego, la curiosidad paso un segundo plano.

HIKAZU: _Philips dijo que estuvo aquí. Me advirtió que tendría cuidado con esas calles traicioneras y peligros, sin olvidar de los que viven este maldito lugar. Tengo que tener cuidado. ¡si encuentro la ultima pieza del rompecabezas , Philips creara el antídoto y salvara a Kaoru del Virus que lo atormenta!_

Pero algo en las sombras atrajo la total atención de Hikazu, quien quedo sorprendido cuando vio lo que pasaba, un gato se estaba devorando un perro, eso sorprendió y tambien se intereso Hikazu.

HIZAKU: vaya, esto no se ve todos los dias.

Sim embargo escucho un silbido y mira donde lo provino, ahí vio que tres personas se dirigían con intención de atacarlo, uno de ellos es el líder. un hombre de estatura mediana y complexión atlética. En su apogeo, es retratado con un corte mullet largo de cabello rubio y una cicatriz grande a través de la mejilla izquierda, que cruza desde la parte inicial de su nariz hasta su mandíbula. Su traje típico consiste en un traje oscuro de tres piezas con corbata, y un sombrero bombín.

LIDER: oye, Tatuaje Es todo tuyo.

TATUAJE: si.

LIDER: apuñala ese forastero y saquealo.

HIKAZU: ya veo. Definitivamente ese lugar es perfecto para esas personas.

El bandido Tatuaje ataca a Hikazu donde supuestamente lo había a puñalado con su cuchillo pero se sorprende cuando le defiende y mas cuando vio algo inusual.

TATUAJE: ¡¿ESTE NIÑO SE VOLVIO LOCO?! ¿HA AGARRADO EL CUCHILLO CON LA MANO DESNUDAS? pero si tiro aunque sea un poco, dile adiós al tus cuatros dedos. No quieres que pase eso o si.

HIKAZU: ara ara, intentalo. No importa si pierdo cuatro dedos. Mi motivación y mi espíritu de lucha superan a mi condición porque son mas fuertes. ¡voy a encontrar lo que estoy buscando y voy a salvar a mi Amiga!

El otro bandido intenta atacarlo pero Hikazu lo derriba fácilmente junto con el otro, quedando tendidos en el suelo.

HIKAZU: ahora contesten alguna de mis preguntas. Estoy buscando algo para ayudar alguien. Saben lo que me refiero.

LIDER: ¡OYE, NIÑO! ¿dijiste que no importan perder tus cuatro dedos?

El sombrero del líder se revelan cuchillas y se prepara para atacar a Hikazu, quien tambien hace lo mismo.

LIDER: no bromes con eso, Niño. Muéstrame lo que eres capaz.

HIKAZU: ¡ No importa el obstáculo y los enemigos con quien me enfrente, no me rendiré hasta cumplir mis promesas!

Hikazu se pone de guardia con sus brazos mientras el rufian se lanzaba al ataque, quien parece esta confundido lo que hace su rival.

LIDER: ¿Qué le pasa ese crio? Parece que no sabe pelear, solo esta protegiendo su cabeza.

El líder de los ladrones lanza su sombrero afilado para atacar pero Hikazu usa el cuchillo para contrarrestarlo pero el sombrero esquiva dirigiendo a su objetivo, Hikazu solo no tiene elección que cubrirse y recibir el ataque, dañando los brazos por las cuchillas.

LIDER: JAJA ¡ese es el sonido de los huesos tronándose! ¡tal vez el cuchillo haya desviado de su trayectoria pero-

HIKAZU: lo que termina tu frase es: no evita de ser un golpe directo.

LIDER: no evita de ser un golpe directo.

 **(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Ost 24 [Fukutsu ~Mushin no Sakebi~)**

Pero se dio cuenta lo que pasaba pero antes que pudiera pasa, solo se limito ver como Hikazu se lanzaba su ataque y le propina una patada que lo mando a volar mientras meditaba sobre ese joven.

LIDER: _¿Qué le sucede a este niño? ¡no solo no le importa perder sus dedos sino sus otros miembros y pose el espíritu y la mentalidad muy fuerte para soportar el dolor y a decir verdad percibo algo dentro de ese chico además me recuerda a alguien que conoci hace mucho tiempo! Si es asi entonces…_

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trata, alguien le salvo la vida, una persona con una armadura. Mientras se caia hacia el suelo, se arrepiente lo que hizo, no debió hacerlo.

LIDER: _¡no debi encarar con un chico como ese!_

Hikazu estaba revisando sus heridas cuando de pronto vio que una multitud de bandidos se estaba acercando para atacar al joven peligris, quien se da cuenta que todos las personas de la Calle Umbrella están aquí para atacarlo, pero no importa esta listo para continuar para la batalla hasta que..

LIDER: ¡deténganse! ¡yo, Speedwagon, los prohíbo meter un dedo encima al chico!

La multitud obedecen, quedado sorprendido a Hikazu pero el líder llamado Speedwagon le pregunto una cosa.

SPEEDWAGON: dime una cosa. Debes saber que no eres como los otros, yo percibo ese poder llamado cosmo. Pero dime, ¿Por qué no la utilizaste contra nosotros? Con tu pierna irradiado de cosmo podrías haberme hecho papillas en mi cara!

Hikazu ya sabia esa respuesta y no duda responder a Speedwagon. Tenia una misión e iba a cumplirla.

HIKAZU: estoy aquí para salvar a alguien de un letal virus que trajo desgracias en este mundo. Al utilizar mis puños, supe que tal vez tendría familia, padres o hermanos. Además no me gusta lastimar ni estristecer personas que sufrieron en esa Guerra Infernal que azoto. Por eso, hago todo lo posible para ayudarlas.

Las Palabras de Hikazu conmovieron a Speedwagon, quien en su mente, vino recuerdo de que una persona tras salvara su vida, le pido algo para salvar a alguien de una enfermedad.

SPEEDWAGON: _ya veo. ¿ese chico? ¿esta dando todo lo posible para salvar a alguien? ¡es increíblemente ingenuo! Pero aun asi…_

Entonces vio que sus amigos no recibió herida graves. Al ver eso, Speedwagon se levanta complacido lo que acaba de ver y ve a Hikazu con buenos ojos

SPEEDWAGON: _ya veo, mis amigos, tampoco mis amigos fueron heridos. Definitivamente ese niño es especial. Entonces es como el. Aquel que intento salvar ese ser querido. Ese chico me recuerda a ti, Kazuya Kobayashi._

al mismo tiempo vio en su recuerdos vio como ese joven pelinegro y ojos azules se retiraba de prisa, despidiéndose de Speedwagon mientras en el presente estaba el frente a Hikazu.

SPEEDWAGON: niño ¿cual es tu nombre?

HIKAZU: Hikazu Izayoi.

SPEEDWAGON: bien, Hikazu Izayoi. Me dijiste que busca una muestra de virus que casi destruye el mundo. Muy bien te guiare pero ten cuidado, ese virus puede ser un peligro.

Hikazu esta al tanto del peligro pero Gracias a Speedwagon, encuentro la muestra del virus a través de un frasco de sangre de un infectado que Speedwagon lo guardo para una causa.

Han pasado tres dias y la condición de Kaoru se empeora, preocupando a Philips y mas por Hikazu, quien aun no ha vuelto, preguntándose ¿Qué habrá pasado con el? Mientras aun recordaba su visita antes de irse a la Calle Umbrella.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

PHILIPS: ¿esta seguro?

Hikazu se esta preparando para irse a busca el ultimo ingrediente pero tenia que visitar por el ultima vez a su amigo y a Kaoru por las dudas.

HIKAZU: si, tengo que verla, aunque sea la ultima vez que nos veamos. No puedo perder tiempo.

PHILIPS: bien, cinco minutos.

Hikazu entra en la habitación donde Kaoru esta acostada durmiendo tranquila hasta que Hikazu decide despertar.

HIKAZU: hola, Kaoru.

Cuando ella desperto, lo que vio fue a Hikazu, quien se alegra de verla.

KAORU: ah…Hizu. Hola. Estas aqui

HIKAZU: si, estoy aquí. No te preocupes, estaras bien.

KAORU: Hizu…estoy débil…que me esta pasando?

El peligris solo se limita a acariciarla con ternura el pelo castaño de Kaoru mientras en sus pensamientos se centraba lo que ocurrió y lo que podría haber evitado y tambien lo que va a hacer hasta que Kaoru lo saco de sus pensamientos.

KAORU: Hizu, voy a estar bien?

HIKAZU: si, no te preocupes?, vas a estar bien?

KAORU: me lo prometes?

HIKAZU: si, pase lo que pase, te lo prometo.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta ya se esta acabando el tiempo, asi que Hikazu decide hacerlo.

HIKAZU: por cierto, aun no dijiste la respuesta de la pregunta que te hice. Podrías decírmelo ahora.

KAORU: Hizu…je…je…bien te lo dire.

La chica le dice a Hikazu, su respuesta, que al escucharla, sonríe complacido. Pasaron los cinco minutos e Hikazu se prepara para irse pero Philips lo detiene para decir algo.

PHILIPS: Hikazu, lo que haces, es muy arriesgado para un chico como tu. Dejame ser yo que vayas.

HIKAZU: muchas gracias pero le prometi a Kaoru que ayudaría y debo cumplirla. No me importa el peligro. No voy a detener hasta cumplirla

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Esas palabras le recordó a Philips, una persona que se parece un poco a Hikazu, el siempre cumplia sus promesas pero no tuvo para pensarlo mucho, el sonido de la puerta tocando llamo su atención cuando lo abre, se encuentro con sorpresa a Hikazu, quien tiene el ultimo ingrediente para hacer el antídoto.

HIKAZU: hola ¿aun hay tiempo?

El medico sonríe complacido lo que hizo el chico, a pesar de sus heridas en sus brazos, lo logro conseguir lo que había falta para salvar a la chica, ese joven cumplió su promesa ahora Philip puede comenza a preparar la medicina, que no tardo en horas para hacerla y dar a Kaoru, curándola por completo del virus.

Al dia siguiente llego el momento de la despedida, despues de salvar a Kaoru, Philips se prepara para irse pero antes tiene una ultima conversación con Hikazu, quien decide quedarse al lado de su amiga.

HIKAZU: en verdad, muchas por todo, Philips.

PHILIPS: no te preocupes, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar pero estoy no hubiera logrado sin ti, Hikazu. Eres valiente al irse ese lugar.

HIKAZU: en ese lugar no es tan maldito como piensa y a propósito ¿quiero preguntarte algo?

PHILIPS: ¿?

HIKAZU: ¿has sentido el poder del cosmo?

Lo único que escucho Philips es una leve risa, confirmando su respuesta.

PHILIPS: si, lo sentido mucho mas. Ahora te voy a regalar esto.

El regalo de Philips para Hikazu es el diario de Raizer. El joven peligris no comprendía porque su amigo le regalaba ese diario pero el volvió a tomar la palabra.

PHILIPS: cuidalo muy bien, Hikazu. Te ayudara mucho en tu camino y tal vez encuentre tu propio destino

HIKAZU: bien pero hasta cuando?

PHILIPS: cuando llegue el momento.

Hikazu ve como su amigo se va, despidiéndose pero estaba agradecido, le Salvo la vida a Kaoru, lo había hecho pero tambien sabe que ayudo mucho y no solo el, ese hombre Speedwagon tambien lo hizo, solo espera volver a verlo para agradecerlo pero ahora se dirige donde esta kaoru, quien esta despierta en la cama y hablaba con ella sobre lo que va a pasar.

KAORU: gracias, Hizu. Me salvaste otra vez.

HIKAZU: no hay problema, siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte.

KAORU: y por cierto, que haras ahora?

HIKAZU: bueno, despues de que te recuperes por recomendación del doctor, voy a ir al lugar donde conoci a mi Maestro, quiero rencontrarme con el para hablar mis estadías en la Aldea que estuve.

Escuchando lo que dijo su amigo, Kaoru estaba pensando y tomo una decisión pero tímidamente estaba nerviosa para decirlo.

KAORU: eh...Hizu?

HIKAZU: si?

KAORU: si no te molesta... cuando me recupere...puedo...puedo...

HIKAZU: iba a decir: ir en tu viaje?

La chica sorprende un poco lo que adivino Hikazu antes confirmar que es cierto provocando que Hikazu sonriera antes de dar la respuesta.

HIKAZU: a decir verdad, no me molesta en nada, al contrario me alegra que decidieras a acompañarme. Eso me hace feliz.

Las palabras de Hikazu quedo grabadas en los recuerdo de la joven llamada Kaoru mientras ella abrazaba a su amigo, quien quedo sorprendido antes de que corresponder su abrazo.

KAORU: Gracias, Hizu, eres una buena persona.

HIKAZU: Kaoru, a partir de ahora, yo te protegeré.

Mientras en la mente de hikazu, pasaba sus recuerdo durante la guerra Unloud, la muertes y desapariciones de sus camaradas, como quedo herido por salvar a sus amigos y su reposo en su aldea durante los días de paz. A pesar el camino lleno de espinas, Hikazu siguió adelante hasta el final y ahora el tendrá que seguir protegiendo a sus seres queridos pero tambien tiene un recuerdo de alguien que salvo su vida y lo crio como si fuera su hermano en un lugar desconocido pero debido lo que pasa en el mundo y por no estar de acuerdo, tuvo huir de su casa hasta que conoció a sus amigos pero aun no deja de pensar en ella, ese alguien era su hermana.

HIKAZU: _Hermana, donde quiera que estés te demostrare que tengo la fuerza necesaria para proteger a todos. Con mi cosmos, puedo hacerlo. Lo hare._

Desde la ventana, Speedwagon observa a los dos amigos y decide retirarse con sastisfecho

SPEEDWAGON: _nos volveremos a ver, Hikazu Izayoi. Hasta entonces, disfruta tu viaje con tu amiga. Speedwagon se retira con estilo. Algunas personas están destinadas a encontrarse ¿no es asi, joven Kazuya?_

 _ **DIAS DESPUES**_

Philips estaba caminado luego de curar un paciente con éxito y ahora se dirigía a su próximo destino pero piensa en Hikazu y que estara haciendo luego que decidió cuidar a Kaoru ¿Cómo le esta pasando ese chico interesante? Pero de pronto se encontró con un hombre joven. Es rubio, tiene el pelo corto y alineado, y ojos azules. viste una remera negra y, sobre ella, un saco marrón claro, el cual mantiene abierto, y un pantalón formal del mismo color. Philips reconoce esa persona y lo saluda con su mano, era su amigo y compañero de armas.

PHILIPS: que gusto verte, Roland.

ROLAND: Paracelse, aun estas ocupado?

La sonrisa de Philps se convirtió en una de seriedad, mas tarde en un lugar privado, Roland y Philips estaba charlando sobre una cosa.

ROLAND: asi que conociste a un joven y le entregaste ese objeto? Sabe lo valioso que esta en ese diario.

PHILIPS: no te preocupes, el diario esta en buenas manos. Ese joven tiene un cosmos parecido al antiguo portador. El puede que sea el verdadero sucesor de cierta armadura.

ROLAND: y ¿Por qué no lo dijiste a ese chico?

PHILPS: porque el tiene que descubrir el mismo su destino. Por eso le di ese diario para estudiar un poco sobre esas armaduras incluyendo la suya.

El rubio aun duda las acciones de su amigo pero ahora eso no importa ahora, la paz volverá a ser interrumpida, el y otros mas lo sabe.

ROLAND: tiempos oscuros pronto llegaran, tenemos que estar preparados.

PHILIPS: y como estan los preparativos?

ROLAND: faltan poco. Todos los candidatos estan en ese lugar. Solo espero que esos dos lleguen a tiempo. Es muy importante

PHILIPS: bueno, mientras ire contigo, Roland. Tengo que pedir un favor para ese hombre. Es con respecto al Lider de la Resistencia. Temo que no despertara lo suficiente para el torneo y probablemente enfrentar la amenaza que fue advertido por nuestro líder.

Las palabras de Philips son ciertas, en un jardín de flores en un lugar desconocido, se encontraba con un joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules, tez claro, una camiseta blanca y pantalón negro. Estaba en silla de ruedas despues de la guerra, en estado vegetativo, era Kazuya Kobayashi mientras tanto en una via ferrea en un campo, Hikazu se encontraba caminando junto con su nueva compañera Kaoru en su viaje hacia al lugar donde lo considera como su hogar, sin embargo en la tierra, la paz que tanto consiguió tras la Guerra se vera interrumpida por una nueva amenaza y pronto los caballeros de Athena volverán para luchar y también los Guerreros Meteors.

* * *

 **¿?**

en una dimensión oscura, el mensajero ante su señor, quien solo se puede ver la silueta, esperando el reporte de ahora.

MENSAJERO: señor, finalmente, llego a la dimensión donde esta esos guerreros.

¿?: bien. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esos guerreros sean eliminados.

MENSAJERO: por cierto, amo. Ya descubrimos la identidad de un guerrero Meteor.

El mensajero muestra a travez de un holograma, Kazuya Kobayashi, el Caballero de Neowing mientras su señor entrecierra sus ojos al ver ese enemigo.

MENSAJERO: ese chico lidera un grupo llamado la Resistencia, unos de los aliados de los caballeros de Athena en la Guerra Unloud. Al parecer es el portador de la Armadura Meteor Neowing. Pero según el informe, sera blanco fácil de eliminar.

¿?: no lo subestimes, fácil o no, sigue siendo una amenaza. Hay una razón porque ese niño utilizo una armadura que no es suya. Por lo tanto, Kazuya debe ser detenido junto con su verdadero portador. ¡NEOWING, NO DEBE VOLVER A INTERFERIR EN MIS PLANES!

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 **(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Lullaby of Resembool)**

 _ **SAINT METEOR: NEOWING SEED**_

 _ **PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **NEOWING**_

" _ **¿QUE OCURRIO ALLI? JAMAS PENSE QUE MIS AMIGOS TERMINARA DE ESA FORMA, ESTUVE TODO TIEMPO HOSPITALIZADO MIENTRAS ELLOS LUCHABA POR EL FUTURO HASTA TERMINAR EN ESE ESTADO ¿QUE PASO MIENTRAS ESTABA MUCHO TIEMPO AFUERA? BUENO ESO NO YA IMPORTA AHORA. LA PAZ VOLVIO HACE UN AÑO. YA VOLVI Y LO UNICO QUE HARE AHORA SENTARME FRENTE A TI Y DECIR… MAESTRO, HE VUELTO A CASA"**_

" _ **Hikazu Izayoi"**_

* * *

 **Aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que le guste, talvez no haya mucha acción pero en el siguiente capitulo verán los primeros combate. Asi que no me maten.**

 **Ahora los retos a descifrar las referencias y los homenajes hacia Saint Seiya y otras Series que Aparecieron en este capitulo. ¿aceptan el Reto?**

 **Ahora doy la gracias a MontanaHatsune92 por darme el permiso de hacer la secuela y te aseguro que los personajes de Saint Simpsons aparecerán en algunos capítulos asi como los Caballeros Dorados. Gracias, Nakama.**

 **Bueno, es hora de despedirme y los invito a leer en el próximo capitulo, es la misma u otra hora, por este mismo sitio.**

 **Cuidesen, Nakama.**


	2. Neowing

En la dimensión desconocida, Alguien estaba caminando en una prisión, encontrando la celda de la persona que esta buscando y lo encontró. Era un chico de cabello rojo y lleva una mascara negra que cubre solo sus, lleva la ropa sucia de la prisión. El joven pelirojo se dio cuenta que tiene visita y se alegra un poco al ver de quien se trata.

CHICO: je, no esperabas que vinieras a visitarme, Maestro.

MAESTRO: ¿qué? Acaso crees que me olvidaría de mi alumno?

CHICO: ni en un millón de años. Todo el entrenamiento lo aprendi de ti.

MAESTRO: aunque lo que hiciste para que terminaras en prisión no fue parte de mi entrenamiento.

CHICO: valio la pena. Ese idiota de Zenji no dejaba de faltar el respeto a ti y alguien tuvo enseñar una lección, sin importar las consecuencias.

MAESTRO: que diga lo que quiera sobre mi, no importa pero te digo algo, una parte de mi te felicita por dar un escarmiento. Jeje

Ambos maestro y alumno se rie satisfechos a pesar de la situación de que estaba pero luego ambas personas se dan cuenta que es hora de ponerse serios comenzando con el maestro.

MAESTRO: Aegis ¿qué te parece si te saco de la prisión?

AEGIS: no pienses que van a liberarme asi nada mas ¿verdad?

MAESTRO: no. Te voy a sacarte de aquí pero con una condición. El Amo esta preocupado por posibles amenazas y nosotros es nuestro deber eliminarlo.

AEGIS: ¿cuál es la misión?

MAESTRO: tenemos que ir a la Dimension Unloud que ahora se considera como la Dimension SEED. Tenemos que eliminar a las personas que portan las Armaduras Meteor, las mismas que derrotaron a Athena de Caos y las Unlouds. es necesario eliminar a todo aquel que interponga en el camino.

AEGIS: ¿y esa orden provino del Señor Epyon?

Su maestro afirma con la cabeza, dejando pensativo a Aegis pero finalmente tomo una decisión.

AEGIS: esta bien, acepto la misión.

MAESTRO: bien, voy a prepara mi armadura, partiremos mañana.

sin embargo, en sus pensamientos se dan cuenta que la misión iba a ser difícil, para poder cumplirla tendrán que enfrentarse a aquellos que se interponen en su camino, aquello que protegen a la Dimensión SEED.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2: NEOWING**_

Como ustedes recordaran, paso un año desde que termino la Guerra Unloud. En los tiempo de paz, un joven llamado Hikazu Izayoi inicio su viaje, conociendo a una chica llamada, Kaoru Tsukino, tras ser salvada dos veces por el chico peligris lo acompaña en su viaje hacia el Bosque de Estrellas, según lo contado Hikazu. Ahora ambos estaba caminando tranquila mientras Kaoru daba saltitos como si fuera una niña llamando la atención de su amigo de ojos verdes.

HIKAZU: ¿por qué estas dando saltitos? Te veo como una niña pequeña.

KAORU: es porque estoy feliz, Hizu. Cuando me emociono, doy saltos para controlarme. Hizu, me emociona mucho ir contigo, eso lo que pasa.

HIKAZU: eso explica.

KAORU: ¿entonces hacia donde vamos ahora? a Donde están tus amigos?

Las preguntas de la Castaña, alegraron a Hikazu, quien iba a responder la pregunta.

HIKAZU: asi es. Vamos al Bosque de las Estrellas. ellos están en una cabaña. Te va a encantar el bosque, allí no te pasara nada como la ultima vez.

KAORU: genial y ahora que lo pienso dijiste que tienes una hermana. ¿acaso vive en ese Bosque?

Sin embargo, Kaoru no se dio cuenta que cometió un error al mencionar a la hermana de Hikazu, cuando apena dijo eso, el peligris se detuvo mientras la chica de cabellos castaños mira confundida antes que el respondiera pero su voz sonaba incomodidad y molestia.

HIKAZU: de hecho, ella vive en otro lugar y no mas preguntas.

KAORU: pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso la odias?

HIKAZU: Kaoru, prométeme que nunca vuelvas a hablar sobre ese tema. Entendido?

KAORU: Pero...

HIKAZU: hablo en serio.

El ambiente se volvió tensa mientras Hikazu continua caminado pero Kaoru lo mira con confusión, cuando lo conoció Hikazu estaba enojado cuando los bravucones faltaron el respeto a su hermana pero tras escuchar las palabras del peligris y la actitud que se mostro, se preguntaba porque no quiere hablar el asunto. ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que Hikazu y su hermana estén distanciados? Sin embargo, decide obedecer a Hikazu pero ahora ya no daba saltitos y mira al chico con lastima y arrepentimiento. Ya se disculparía despues, ahora hay que seguir el camino.

 _ **EN EL SANTUARIO.**_

Una Joven Castaña oscura llamada Yoshino Hino ahora como la diosa athena se estaba preparando para irse a la cabaña donde esta sus amigos, un año desde que inicio la reconstrucción de santuario pero el proceso era lento y difícil, sin embargo no se rendiría tan fácil, aun en tiempo de Paz la tierra necesita protección, necesitan a los caballeros de Athena para defender la tierra de grandes amenazas. Las malas noticias, son que debido a la guerra, las personas con grandes cantidades de cosmos son escasas ademas que las Unlouds eliminaron gran parte de gente con potenciales a ser caballeros dorados pero la Buena noticia, es que el Lider de los Gladiadores, Rey Arturo se le ocurrió una gran idea como elegir mejores candidatos para ser caballeros con la ayuda de un amigo pero últimamente yoshino ha actuado extraña, unas extrañas visiones y un mal presagio ronda en la cabeza de la querida Athena. tan concentrada en su pensamientos que no noto que se tropezó con el mismísimo Rey Arturo, quien ayuda a levantar a la chica.

ARTURO: ¿te encuentras bien, Señorita Athena?

YOSHINO: si estoy bien. Gracias, señor Arturo.

ARTURO: me alegra. Por cierto, te iba avisar estare ausente en por unos días, tengo que ayudar en los preparativo para el evento que desarrollara en ese lugar. Resto de los gladiadores esta alla.

YOSHINO: ah si, ese evento. No hay problema, estare bien aquí.

ARTURO: mmm de hecho, tenia el presentimiento que ibas a visitar a los exmiembros de la Resistencia. ¿verda?

Eso provoca que Yoshino se riera nerviosa pero esa acción lo delato hacia el rey, quien suspira resignado.

ARTURO: lo sabia. Vas a ir al bosque de las estrellas para ver a los Guerreros Meteor.

Bien, visitar la casa donde están aquellos héroes no pasa nada pero últimamente se había enterado incidentes en el exterior que eso le preocupo al líder de los Gladiadores asi le pide un favor a Yoshino. Necesitaba irse a cierto lugar para organizar todo pero la seguridad de su diosa es lo primero, afortunadamente gracias un acuerdo podría irse sin problemas.

ARTURO: Yoshino, es mejor que esperes un momento, vendrá a alguien para acompañarte.

YOSHINO: Arturo, puedo cuidarme sola.

ARTURO: lo siento pero es por tu protección. Ademas esa persona es de confianza. Espere en el coliseo mientras el llega.

Mientras tanto. Hikazu estaba caminando mientras leía el diario de Raizer a pocos minutos de llegar al bosque de Estrella con Kaoru como su acompañante pero mantienen una expresión triste por lo que acaba de ocurri y la única forma de perdonar a su amigo es disculparse pero Hikazu en su mente tambien mostraba arrepentimiento por ser tan duro con la pobre chica, quien finalmente dio la palabra.

KAORU: Hizu. De veras lo siento. No fue mi intención de herirte. No tenia idea

HIKAZU: descuida. Yo soy que debería disculparte. No debi ser tan duro. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que hablen de ese tema, pero cuando ese idiotas se atrevieron a burlarse de ella. No pude quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Tuve que hacerlo.

KAORU: aun sigue queriéndola a pesar de estar distancia.

HIKAZU: no lo se. Solo estoy siguiendo el consejo de una persona que conoci hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando iba preguntar mas a Kaoru, ella decido no hacerlo y hablar sobre otro tema y miran lo esta leyendo Hikazu, el diario de Raizer.

KAORU: y si mejor hablemos otro tema. Por ejemplo ese diario.

HIKAZU: ahí si. Cuando Philips se fue, me dio este Diario, un sujeto llamado Raizer escribió sobre unas interesantes armaduras y tambien habla del diamante que nos protegió de ese virus.

KAORU (Feliz): es verdad, pero tu fuiste quien me lo puso. Asi que me salvaste la vida en realidad.

HIKAZU: cierto y es mas, mira en esa pagina.

La chica castaña mira la pagina que hizu lo indico, era la pagina de una armadura plateada con detalles verde esmeralda y negro y agrega una gema verde esmeralda triangular y agrega alas son verde esmeralda con bordes negros. El nombre de esa armadura era Neowing. Kaoru sonríe al ver el interés de esa armadura pero de repente baja su cabeza de forma deprimida de una cosa.

HIKAZU: ¿Kaoru?

KAORU: lo siento pero ese tal raizer dibuja mejor que el mio.

HIKAZU: jejeje...no te pongas asi, no es para tanto.

KAORU(se recupera): pero... te atrae mucho esa armadura.

HIKAZU: si, esa armadura me atrae mucho la atención, tengo el presentimiento que voy a conocerlo en persona. Mientras mas veo esa pagina, mas me siento como si esa armadura me esta llamando. Tal vez ahora entiendo porque Philips me dio ese diario. Para prepárame en conocer esa y las otras armaduras

Kaoru entiende un poco lo que había dicho su amigo pero antes de seguir hablando, ambos sintieron como el aire cambiaba drásticamente, un aire mas calmada de lo normal, una buena y fresca ambiente en los arboles, que era mucho mas que el bosque que conocieron Hikazu y Kaoru, el primero reconoce perfectamente , es la luz y la paz que protegieron a estos jóvenes que lucharon valientemente en la Guerra contra los Unlouds, ese aire reconocia perfectamente a Hikazu, quien sonríe a darse cuenta en realidad, ya había llegado.

HIKAZU: aquí es.

KAORU: ¿?

HIKAZU: al lugar donde están ellos, el Bosque de Estrellas.

Kaoru vio determinadamente y se asombra al ver el Bosque de Estrellas, es mas, la pureza del aire, la tranquilidad del bosque parecía de otro mundo, un lugar pacifico. Kaoru queda maravillada por el bosque que viven los amigos de Hikazu , no evitarse comentar en ese magnifico lugar.

KAORU: Hizu, ese lugar es hermoso. ¿verdad?

Cuando voltea hacia su amigo, este estaba sorprendido porque percibió un cosmo familiar y una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Hikazu.

HIKAZU: ese cosmo. Si, es ella. Aun sigue ahí.

El joven sale corriendo hacían donde proviene ese cosmo, esperando reencontrarse con aquella persona mientras Kaoru intenta seguirlo.

KAORU: Hizu, espérame.

Mientras Hikazu corria toda prisa emocionado, esperando rencontrarse con aquella persona que tenia ese cosmo, le contaría todo su estadía en la aldea donde se estaba recuperando y sobre su viaje además volverían a encontrarse con aquellos dos quienes fueron sus mejores amigos y no puede esperar para conocer a Kaoru, solo uno pasos mas y ya estaría en casa.

HIKAZU: falta un poco. Puedo sentirlo, ya estoy aquí.

Finalmente había llegado, al lugar donde se encontraba ellos, una cabaña donde vivía una familia especial anteriormente antes de la llegada de las unlouds y se había convertido en el refugio para la "resistencia" en sus momentos mas oscuros, para iluminar la esperanza dentro de la oscuridad. Hikazu reconoce perfectamente, era donde el vivía junto con sus amigos y compañeros de armas, donde entreno y lucho con ellos hasta que debido a sus heridas tuvo que ser atendido en una aldea oculta en las tierras nevadas protegido por el diamante delta pero ahora esta aquí, en casa.

HIKAZU: por fin he vuelto. Ya llegue.

¿?: ahora tu siguiente frase es: solo espero encontrarme con ellos y todo va a salir bien.

HIKAZU: espero encontrarme con ellos y todo va a salir bien.

Pero se sorprende alguien predijo lo que había dicho y voltea donde esta la entrada, ahí aparece una chica dos años mayor que el protagonista, Pelirroja con un dos lazos rosas en ambos lados, Ojos café claro, piel blanca, un vestido blanca y rosa y sandalias rosas, la chica miraba a Hikazu, quien sonríe levemente rencontrarse con ella mientras llega Kaoru algo cansada por perseguir a su amigo.

KAORU: hizu... debiste... esperarme.

Pero luego vio a su amigo mirando a la chica peliroja como si conocieran hace tiempo hasta que Hikazu decide hablar.

HIKAZU: Señorita Rin, he vuelto a casa.

RIN: Hikazu, por fin te recuperaste. Me alegra de verte.

HIKAZU: yo tambien. Han pasado mucho tiempo, Rin.

Pero luego la peliroja se fijo en Kaoru, quien se puso nerviosa al notar su presencia pero Rin sonríe cariñosamente y mira a Hikazu.

RIN: Hikazu ¿no vas a presentar a u amiga?

HIKAZU: oh si, Kaoru déjame presentar a Rin Kido, una amiga mia y fue quien me cuido durante mi estadia en la resistencia.

Aquella palabras sorprendió mucho a Kaoru y Hikazu se dio cuenta que se olvidaba un detalle importante.

KAORU: ¿de la Resistencia?

HIKAZU: Rayos, no te lo dije verdad? Bueno, es una larga historia. No se como comenzar.

Fue cuando Rin, quien conoce bien a Hikazu llega para ayudarlo.

RIN: Hikazu, si quieren puedes hablar con aquí en la mesa mientras preparo la comida para los dos.

HIKAZU: gracias Rin.

RIN: de nada. Es lo que puedo hacer por ti y a tu novia.

Lo que dijo provoco que Kaoru se sonroja ante la idea de que Hikazu sea su "novio"

KAORU: no no no. Señorita. No es lo que parece.

Mientras Hikazu…

HIKAZU: ¿? ¿de que están hablando? ¿Por qué le dices a Kaoru que es mi novia? Pero ahora que lo pienso esa palabra suena intersante

Las palabras de Hikazu, mostraron confusión a ambas chicas, Rin suspira con decepción a su pequeño amigo mientras la cara de Kaoru se puso roja tras escuchar lo que dijo Hizu.

RIN: Yare Yare Daze, Hikazu, aun tienes que aprender sobre el amor.

HIKAZU: ¿?

Mientras tanto, un joven de pelo castaño de la misma edad que Kazuya, apariencia juvenil cabello un color castaño. Su tez es pálida, tiene ojos grandes y color turqueza y unas cejas delgadas, camisa blanca y pantalón y zapatos negros. Estaba camino hacia el santuario cuando algo le llamo la atención, un ataque iba directo contra el joven, provocando una explosión. Despues aparecieron tres soldados con armadura negra y se rien de forma burlona por su supuesta victoria.

¿?: jijijij. Pobre chico tonto.

CHICO: vaya, asi que son los lacayos de Epyon ¿o me equivoco?

Los tres soldados vieron con sorpresa a el mismo chico que los ataco, quien aun seguie de pie y sin rasguño.

CHICO: si es asi, me gustaría preguntarle acerca de el.

SOLDADO: ¡CALLATE! ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! ¡TRAS EL!

Los tres rivales se lanzaron al ataque hacia el chico, quien sonríe antes de sacar un cofre dorado que llevaba en su espalda y al abrirla, una armadura dorada apareció y adhiere en el cuerpo del chico mientras aparecia en el fondo un león dorado rugiendo con ferocidad.

SOLDADO: ¡ESA ARMADURA ES DE… AY NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

CHICO: si es posible. ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

SOLDADO: ¡¿ ERES REGULUS DE LEO?!

El ataque del caballero dorado de Leo derribo a los tres soldados enemigos y cayeron al suelo, todos heridos de muerte, uno de ellos mira a Regulus, quien se acercaba.

SOLDADO: imposible. Tu eres del siglo XIIIV. Se supone que tu estas muerto ¿Qué haces aquí?

REGULUS: obvio, he vuelto a la vida para derrotar a Epyon y el hecho que ustedes estan aquí, eso significa que el inicio su ataque. Ahora dime ¿QUE ESTA TRAMANDO ESE TAL EPYON?

SOLDADO: JEJE, no te dire…especialmente ahora que dos de los nuestro se preparan para matar al que porta la Armadura de Neowing. Ustedes Inutiles Caballeros de Athena, no podrán llegar a tiempo para salvarlo, su muerte es inevitable.

Esa fueron las ultimas palabras del soldado, quien se convierte en cenizas y desaparece junto con sus compañeros por las heridas del ataque de Regulus mientras sigue su camino mientras pensaba en su mente.

REGULUS: es verdad, siento unas presencias en el bosque de las estrellas. Tengo que reunirme con Yoshino de prisa. Puede que Kazuya este en graves problema en ese estado.

En el coliseo, Yoshino esperaba pacientemente a su guardián después que el líder de los gladiadores se fuera a cierto lugar mientras en su mente pensaba en su amigos. Ellos lucharon valientemente en la Guerra Unloud hasta el final donde lograron la victoria pero con grandes precios que tuvo que pagar. Desde ese día visito en la casa donde viven Rin y Kazuya, quien estaba en coma, durante los días de paz, ayudaba todo lo posible a Rin para cuidar a su novio y tambien al ella, siendo su mejor amiga pero también pensaba en su hermana Tomoe quien desapareció en portal durante la batalla final, preguntándose en donde esta ahora. preguntándose si hay posibilidad de volver a verla de nuevo, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un cosmo fuerte y Yoshino se prepara para defenderse de un posible enemigo pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con Regulus que venia toda prisa y vio a Yoshino.

REGULUS: que bien, ya llegue a tiempo-

No pudo terminar porque cuando baja de las escaleras tan rápido se tropezó y "baja" por el resto a través de golpes y caídas ante la mirada sorprendida de Athena mientras una gotita aparece en la sien. Tras bajar las escaleras, Regulus queda tendido en el suelo con alguno chillones pero al menos esta en frente de su diosa.

REGULUS: hola yoshino. Ya estoy aquí.

La chica estaba sorprendida por la aparición de su amigo, quien en ese momento de que lo conocio estaba en su forma de espíritu, solo se limito a corresponder el saludo.

YOSHINO: hola, Regulus.

REGULUS: lamento por mi forma de entrar pero ya estoy aquí y con vida para servi-

¡BONK!

Regulus no había dado cuenta que llevaba su caja despues de su combate recién y cuando se cayo, su armadura salió volando y aterrizo en la cabeza del pobre cachorro, quienes tiene ahora un chichon grande en su cabeza y su alma sale en su boca, significando que esta aparentemente muerto mientras Yoshino pone su mano en su cara por la vergüenza que sentía al ver a su caballero dorado.

Mas tarde Regulus explicaba a Yoshino la situación actual y porque esta aquí.

YOSHINO: ya veo, asi que aprobaron y por eso estas aqui.

REGULUS: si, mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en participar en esta batalla. Denle gracias al Emperador de esa dimensión.

YOSHINO: y si tu estas aquí, eso significa que…

REGULUS: lamento interrumpir diosa Athena pero solo unas personas aceptaron esa propuesta, debido a la situación, es necesario que algunos volvieran para ocupar los puestos faltantes.

YOSHINO: es cierto. Asi que regulus ¿alguien mas de tu familia vino?

REGULUS: solo mi tio y yo. Aunque mi padre fue que propuso la idea, se negó a ser revivido para defender el bosque. Mi tio vendrá mas tarde y ahora me recordé algo...

La chica noto la seriedad del caballero de Leo del Siglo XVIII, quien le explico la situación que tuvo a su diosa, quien piensa determinadamente antes de tomar una decisión.

YOSHINO: ya entiendo, entonces no perdamos tiempo.

REGULUS: si, tenemos que darnos prisa, la vida de Kazuya y Rin esta en peligro.

YOSHINO(sonrisa misteriosa): no te preocupes, he aprendido una forma de cómo llegar y el bosque será de mucha ayuda.

El chico escuchaba el plan que tenia en la mente de Yoshino, cuya revelación lo dejo sorprendido.

En la cabaña, Hikazu y Kaoru estaban almorzando afuera con la comida que Rin había preparado mientras le contaba a la chica de ojos violeta que Hikazu era miembro de la resistencia.

KAORU: ya veo. asi que, tu estuviste en la Resistencia?

HIKAZU: si, yo tambien formaba parte de la resistencia contra las Unlouds pero una de la batallas que tuve, fui contagiado por el virus del pecado, la misma que tu sufriste.

KAORU: es verdad.

HIKAZU: afortunadamente, mi maestro me llevo a la aldea donde estaba el diamante delta, gracias a ella, me curo por tres años hasta ahora.

Hikazu saca el fragmento del diamante y se lo muestra a Kaoru.

HIKAZU: ese fragmento solo te mantiene estable hasta que se agote su poder, pero el diamante en si podría curar de cualquier parasito maligno que se encuentre.

KAORU: Hizu, dijiste que me salvaste gracias al antídoto con la ayuda de un amigo tuyo.

HIKAZU: ya lo conocerás mas detalles, pero Philips jamás había llegado sin mi ayuda. Tuve arriesgarme para salvar tu vida.

Esas palabras provoca que Kaoru tenga un leve sonrojo hasta llega rin con una escoba y sonrie a la "pareja".

RIN: y ¿Qué les parecen mi comida?

KAORU: esta muy buena, señorita Rin. Gracias por la comida.

RIN: jiji, Hikazu tu novia es muy buena.

Kaoru escupe un poco de jugo al escuchar lo que dijo Rin y se pone roja.

KAORU: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

HIKAZU(sonríe): ¿otra vez con eso? No se que significa la "novia" pero parece que es un dato muy interesante.

Solo eso empeoro aun mas la situación en Kaoru, quien se pone aun mas roja como un tomate mientras Rin solo suspiraba por la ignorancia del amor en Hikazu, sin embargo, el chico nota la escoba que llevaba y no evitar preguntarse.

HIKAZU: por cierto, Rin ¿estas limpiando?

RIN: (suspira) asi es. Lamento que llegaron durante mi limpieza.

HIKAZU: no hay problema pero decime que ocurrió ahí a dentro.

RIN: hubo un desastre por culpa de el.

La cara de rin se muestra un signo molestia al recordar ese momento.

KAORU: ¿Qué paso?

RIN: un imbécil del santuario, quien recién se convirtió en caballero se armo una fiesta aquí y gracias a eso todo adentro se convirtió en un desastre, tuve que sacar a Kazuya afuera para limpiar pero cuando termine, voy a atraparlo junto con su amigo y voy a dar una lección con esto.

Rin muestra de la nada un sarten y muestra que esta enojada pero luego se calma para luego continuar con su trabajo.

RIN: disculpe Hikazu, tengo que continuar.

Mientras Rin continuara su trabajo Kaoru preguntaba a su amigo sobre la peliroja.

KAORU: Hizu, ella es asi?

HIKAZU: no te preocupes. Ella es buena persona pero es mejor no provocarla pero ella es como si fuera la hermana para mi, Kazumi y Tenma.

KAORU: ¿Kazumi y Tenma?

HIKAZU: mis mejores amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento de la resistencia. Pronto los conoceras y ahora que lo pienso. Debes conocer a mi maestro. El me enseño el cosmos ¿tu sabes del cosmo?

KAORU: un poco pero si.

HIKAZU: bueno, el me enseño el concepto del cosmo para luchar contra los enemigo amenazo el mundo. No puedo esperar volver a verlo.

Rin dejo de limpiar para escuchar lo que dijo y una mirada de tristeza apareció ante la idea de decir la verdad, no se si estaba seguro pero tenia que hacerlo pero no pudo pensar mas porque Hikazu pregunta a ella.

HIKAZU: oye, Rin. ¿esta los chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo Kazuya mientras limpias la casa? ¿esta cazando esa persona que te dio problemas?

Rin solo supira con tristeza, no podía mentir al chico pero tenia que contarlo debía hacer pero antes…

RIN: Hikazu, hay algo que debes saber…

HIKAZU: ¿?

Cuando Rin le conto lo que paso, Hikazu estaba sorprendido y en shock, kaoru también estaba sorprendida y mira a su amigo, quien estaba conmocionado.

HIKAZU: ¿Ka…kazuya… en coma?

RIN: eso ocurrió en los últimos dias de la guerra. Tuvo que recurrir una técnica peligrosa pero derrotar un enemigo poderoso pero el precio fue alto y ha pasado un año.

HIKAZU: un año, es mucho tiempo. donde esta el ahora?

RIN: en el jardín, no te preocupes. Esta a salvo en ese lugar.

HIKAZU: ¿y donde esta ellos, mis amigos?

RIN: ellos están bien. Están viajando en el mundo para ayudar a las personas y tambien están buscando una manera de despertar a kazuya.

HIKAZU: eso es bueno. Al menos están a salvo. Pero…

La preocupación de Hikazu era su maestro y tambien otra persona que es la hermana de su compañera y la de Kazuya y ella cuido a Hikazu durante cierto tiempo.

HIKAZU: ¿y mi maestro, que paso con el? ¿y ella, donde esta?

Rin solo desvía su mirada pensando lo que debería decir al pobre de Hikazu pero tiene que saberlo por mas que duro sea.

RIN: Hikazu… por favor, esto puede ser duro.

Mientras tanto desde lejos, dos persona encapuchadas observaban en silencio el bosque pensando en el plan.

¿?: asi que es el bosque de estrellas, ¿no es asi, maestro?

MAESTRO: si, ahí están los objetivos. Escucha Aegis, presta atención, tu recupera la armadura. Yo me encargare de el.

AEGIS: esta bien.

MAESTRO: pero ten cuidado, ese lugar no es lo que aparentas. No lo subestimes.

AEGIS: ok. Conseguiré la armadura y eliminare a todo aquel que entrometan en su camino

Mientras tanto, Hikazu estaba en shock y consternado de lo que acaba de ver ante sus ojos, en el frente se encontraba en una, no dos tumbas, una con el nombre de Dino Laguzi y la otra de Yukiko Kobayashi. Asi que no era un sueño sino la realidad, habían fallecido y el no se había dado cuenta. Para el, Dino era el maestro de Hikazu y de Tenma y fue quien llevo a chico peligris a la aldea cuando fue contagiado pero fue la ultima vez que vio a Dino y ahora esta en frente de su tumba, ni que decir de Yukiko, era la hermana de Kazuya, su "Jefe" que Hikazu tambien fue entrenado por el pero aunque no tanto como lo tuvo con Dino, tiene una gran amistad con el líder. ¿Cómo se sintió cuando su hermana falleció? Debió ser duro. Ahora Hikazu estaba en el lago en un ambiente triste, mirando las tumbas de Dino y Yukiko en compañía de Rin, quien Hikazu pregunta a ella una cosa.

HIKAZU: Rin ¿Cómo paso allí?

RIN: bueno, cuando Kazuya y Kazumi junto a Dino intentaron salvar a Yukiko pero Unluna y los Plagado se interpusieron en su camino, el murió luchando contra ella para ganar tiempo a los chicos pero…no llegaron a tiempo, Yukiko había fallecido. Kazuya estuvo deprimido por dias pero ayude a recuperarse y continuo luchando contra las Unlouds. Fueron momentos muy duros.

HIKAZU: eso ocurrió mientras estaba inactivo. Debi haberlo ayudado antes.

RIN: lo se pero ya sabes. El virus que tenias era peligroso, debías permanecer en la aldea para recuperarte.

HIKAZU: pero ahora ya estoy aquí, Rin.

Sin embargo, noto unas fotos de sus amigos y unas personas desconocidas y lo mira por curiosidad.

HIKAZU: y quienes son esas personas?

RIN: jeje son los amigos de una dimensión que vino a derrotar a las unlouds. Pronto lo conoceras.

HIKAZU: ya veo.

Pero Rin nota la expresión triste de Hikazu asi que toma una decisión.

RIN: porque no te quedas un rato con el mientras regreso. Tengo que continuar limpiando. ¿necesitas algo?

HIKAZU: no, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparme.

RIN: siempre me preocupo por ti, Hizu. asi como mi hermano menor.

HIKAZU: tenma es tu hermano?

RIN: el mismo.

Hikazu sonríe al conocer la respuesta al mismo tiempo que Rin se retira dejando solo a Hikazu, quien dan unos paso cerca a la tumba de su Maestro para luego sentarse mirando, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Hikazu pero mantiene una expresión triste mientras recodarba algunos momentos con su maestro Dino y con Tenma y Kazumi, bueno, malos y graciosos durante los entrenamientos asi como momentos con Yukiko, Rin y Kazuya hasta que termino contagiado en una de las misiones pero Dino lo llevo a la aldea donde estaba el diamante delta y estuvo de recuperación por tres años, dos durante la guerra y un año después, ahora recien se dio cuenta que su maestro había fallecido hace dos años y ahora Hikazu había regresado y al ver lo que paso solo tiene que seguir adelante. Ahora solo se limita para decir una cosa.

HIKAZU: Maestro, he vuelto a cosa.

Mientras decía eso una lagrima silenciosa aparece en la mejilla de Hizu pero su vista cambio hacia un Pegaso metálico, uno plateado con detalles verdes pero Hikazu sabia que de se trataban y una sonrisa curiosa aparece en su rostro. Hikazu miraba al pegaso metálico o debería decir una armadura en forma object de pegaso con detalles verdes. Hikazu había escuchado sobre esa armadura. Meteor era su nombre sobre esas armadura y eso recordó que aun tiene el diario de Raizer y revisa un poco comproando una cosa

HIKAZU: ya veo ahora lo recuerdo Dino me había contado sobre esas armaduras y ese diario tiene información sobre las meteors pero es la primera vez que lo veo, es neowing. Se dice que desaparecieron antes de la guerra santa del S XVIII pero veo uno. Al decir verdad esa armadura es como si estuviera llamando pero noto que esta triste. ¿Qué le paso esa pobre armadura?

De repente, los ojos de pegaso brilla como si estuviera hablando e Hikazu se sorprende mucho al escuchar pero antes…

HIKAZU: oiga ¿acaso tu puedes hablarme?

El brillo de pegaso respondió a la pregunta de Hikazu, quien queda sorprendió lo que acaba de ver, estaba escuchando las palabras de esa armadura y eso se asombro mucho.

HIKAZU: que interesante. Bien, n se que pasa pero ahora que te escucho ¿responder varias preguntas? No te preocupes, solo quiero hablar sobre ti. ¿Por qué me llamaste? Y ¿Por qué estas triste?

Asi, la armadura respondió la preguntas de Hikazu, quien quedo sorprendido al escuchar las respuesta del chico.

Mientras en la cabaña donde Kaoru esperaba, vio a Rin regresando para limpiar el lugar y preguta sobre Hikazu.

KAORU: como esta Hizu?

RIN: esta en el lago. Necesita tiempo para recuperarse pero se que estará bien.

KAORU: sabes, debió ser duro para el. Estaba emocionado de rencontrarse y ahora…

RIN: no podemos hacer nada. Ahora tenemos que limpiar el lugar para luego llevar a Kazuya a dentro.

KAORU: te ayudare. Cuanto mas trabajo, mejor.

RIN: gracias Kaoru y mientras limpiamos te ayudare a conquista a Hikazu.

Y otra vez, Kaoru se puso roja lo que dijo Rin.

KAORU: ¡SEÑORITA RIN! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE HIZU Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

RIN: jejeje. Tranquila, aun no estas preparada pero creo que necesitas ayuda. no te preocupes yo te-

Pero cuando iba a terminar la frase, se detuvo al recibir dos cosmos hostiles, uno dirigiendo donde esta Hikazu y el otro… sin perder tiempo, Rin se prepara para irse sin antes decir a Kaoru algunas cosas.

RIN: Kaoru, quedate aquí y no salgas.

KAORU: ¿Qué pasa?

RIN: algo malo esta pasando. Kazuya esta en peligro.

En el lago, Hikazu miraba con lastima hacia la armadura, la razón porque esta triste.

HIKAZU: ya veo. eres portador de Kazuya. Lamento mucho lo que paso. Has estado triste por un año esperando que el se recupere del coma que esta pero no entiendo tambien me estabas esperando a mi. Pero ¿Por qué? He entrenado en la resistencia pero debido a mi condición, no pude completar mi entrenamiento. Bueno he realizado trabajos físicos pero mantenerme pero cuidando mi salud pero no se si aun conservo mis técnicas. Lo siento, Kazuya debió ser un mejor guerrero o un mejor espadachín como Dino pero yo-

No pudo terminar por de pronto Hikazu percibió dos cosmo hostiles y se da cuenta que el cambio de ambiente

HIKAZU: lo siento, me gustaría hablar contigo pero algo malo esta pasando debo ir.

Cuando iba a emprender el camino, la armadura de Neowing sigue brillando, deteniendo a Hikazu.

HIKAZU: no te preocupes. Aunque no tenga una armadura, tengo mis habiliades para sobrevivir. Estare bien. Tal vez si sobrevivo, tal vez si completo mi entrenamiento pueda encontrar a mis amigos y tal vez encuentres la manera de encontrar una cura para Kazuya. Como sea, nos vemos. Fue un gusto hablar contigo.

Pero cuando iba a retirarse, vio en frente a una persona de cabellos rojos con una mascara negra que cubre sus ojos, una armadura negra con detalles rojos oscuro similar a la armadura de Icaro y mira a Hikazu, quien nota que ese sujeto no de aquí y se da cuenta que es uno de los dos cosmos hostiles.

HIKAZU: oiga no eres de por aquí ¿puedo ayudarte?

En un jardin de flores, se encontraba en sillas de ruedas, un joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules, tez clara, camiseta blanca y pantalón negro, era Kazuya Kobayashi, el líder de la resistencia y portador de Neowing, ahora se encontraba en estado de coma en el jardin de flores pero pronto el aire pacifico y tranquilo se cambia drásticamente al presenciar un cosmos hostil y se trataba un hombre de cabellos negro con una mascara con ojos azules, lleva una armadura ligera sin mangas negra con detalles azul oscuro y tiene en su mano una lanza negra, pantalón negro con protección de la armadura. Ese hombre se dirigía hacia Kazuya mientras prepara su lanza para acaba con su vida.

¿?: por fin te encuentro. Kazuya Kobayashi.

Mientras tanto Hikazu encaraba a un invitado no deseado, cuyas intenciones no son buenas y puede terminar mal.

HIKAZU: te pregunte una vez mas ¿puedo ayudarte?

¿?: puede pedirte un favor, vete de aquí.

HIKAZU: ¿Por qué?

¿?: no es de tu asunto. Hazlo o terminara muy mal.

Hikazu solo mira la armadura de Neowing una vez y piensa un poco acerca de una teoría y saca una sonrisa misteriosa al descubrir un poco, confundiendo al invitado no deseado.

¿?: ¿Por qué sonríes?

HIKAZU: porque se que va a hcer y lamentablemente no voy a obedecer tu peticion, tonto.

¿?: idiota no sabes lo que estas metiendo.

HIKAZU: no, al contrario debería especialmente si alguien…

Hizu se prepara para pelear contra el enemigo, quien queda sorprendido lo que va a hacer ese chico.

HIKAZU: … trata de robar a Neowing. Si quieres la armadura sera sobre mi cadáver.

El guerrero con la armadura negra solo mira con molestia, tenia una misión y no iba a permitir que nadie se interponga en su camino asi que aumenta su cosmo para pelear.

¿?: eres valiente o estupido pero date cuenta no tienes oportunidad contra mi aun sin armadura. Aunque este en ese lugar aun puedo matarte con mi técnica. ¡prepárate, niño! ¡Porque yo, Aegis te enseñara a no meterte en el camino de Epyon!

HIKAZU: no me importa, esa armadura representa la esperanza y el valor de la resistencia durante la guerra Unloud! ¡aunque me cueste la vida, protegeré la armadura de Neowing!

Eso molesto mas al guerrero llamado Aegis, quien se prepara para matar a su obstáculo.

AEGIS: prepárate porque morirás aquí . a ver si sobrevive mi ataque.

El guerrero Aegis lanza su técnica contra Hikazu que se pone en guardia para recibir el ataque mientras la armadura de Neowing brillaba.

Mientras tanto el guerrero misterioso mira fijamente a Kazuya inconsciente en silla de ruedas y una expresión de pensamiento aparece en el rostro del sujeto.

¿?: ese chico no tiene cosmo ni nada. Ese chico que alguna vez fue líder de esa resistencia ahora no es mas que un cadáver viviente. No entendió porque mi señor ve a ese chico como una amenaza pero no tengo tiempo, debo cumplir la orden para luego salir de aquí. Aeigis y yo no debemos permanece en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

El guerrero se prepara para matarlo con su lanza.

¿?: ahora muere, Kazuya.

Pero iba a dar el golpe de gracia, algo lo detuvo, no, algo impide hacerlo, quedando sorprendido.

¿?: ¡¿Qué ese cosmo?! ¡un gran cosmo aparece en el cuerpo de ese joven pero ¿Por qué?

Y fue cuando encontró de donde provino ese cosmo, una pulsera de flores en la muñeca de kazuya.

¿?: ¿flores? Ese cosmo proviene de esa cadena de flores que tiene ese chico, no puede ser, es inútil continuar mi ataque mientras la cadena de flores protege a Kazuya.

El guerrero mantiene a distancia para luego preparar a lanzar su lanza.

¿?: acabare con su miseria lanzando con mi arma.

Lanza su arma dirgiendo al corazón de Kazuya con el objetivo de acabar con su vida pero de repente un escudo rosa aparece rechazando el ataque, tomandolo por sorpresa al enemigo mientras su lanza cae a un centímetros cerca de el y mira donde provino ese ataque y el escudo regresaba a su dueño, fue Rin ahora lleva la armadura de Rosso Pegaso, aquella que la porto durante los dias finales de la guerra y ahora vuelve a utilizar para encarar al guerrero que vino para matar a Kazuya.

¿?: oye tu. ¿Quién eres?

RIN: es lo que te pregunto yo ¿Por qué estas en el bosque de estrellas e intentas acabar con Kazuya?

¿?: no interfieras.

El guerrero misterioso toma su lanza y se dirige hacia Kazuya pero Rin invoca la "Fairy SEED Sword" y choca contra la lanza de su rival, quien retrocede un poco para luego contraatacar mientras la peliroja intenta defender con su escudo pero inesperadamente provoca un pequeño agujero en ella para la sorpresa de Rin.

RIN: ¿Qué?

El guerrero realiza una serie de ataques con su lanza contra Rin, quien se defiende con su espada pero de repente, la armadura de rosso pegaso empieza a agrietarse levemente por el ataque y tambien provoca algunas heridas antes que el guerrero logra asestar un golpe que manda a Rin en el suelo. La chica intenta levantarse pero el guerrero puso su lanza en el cuello.

RIN: rayos.

¿?: niña tonta. No sabe con quien te metes.

Pero que pudiera hacer algo, se dio cuenta que un ataque se dirigía contra el guerrero, quien logra esquivarlo y alejando de Rin, quien mira de donde provino el ataque y era Yoshino con la Armadura de Athena y con el baculo lista para luchar contra el enemigo, quien logra identificar a su rival.

¿?: tu eres…

YOSHINO: asi es, soy la reencarnación de Athena y no permitiré que hagas daño a mis amigos.

Pero en el pensamiento de ese guerrero reconoce a Yoshino como otra persona y una idea se le vino en mente pero no es momento de pensar.

¿?: ya veo, eso cambia los planes. Athena tu eres tambien una amenaza. asi que debo eliminarte.

YOSHINO: pues intentalo.

¿? 1: pero primero tienes que derrotarme.

Una patada de la nada mando a volar al guerrero y se trataba de Regulus de Leo entrando en escena.

REGULUS: ¡SI QUIERES PELEAR CON ATHENA O MIS AMIGOS! ¡TENDRAS QUE ENFRENTARME PRIMERO!

Rin ve a su amigo fantasma ahora revivido y se da cuenta de algo y mira de nuevo a Regulus.

RIN: es verdad. Fuiste elegido para ser revivido por el acuerdo que tuvieron. ¿no es verdad, amigo?

REGULUS: no te preocupes, agradece a Emperador Lincoln por eso, ahora no te preocupes. Yo me encargare de ese sujeto.

Mientras se reicoporaba, el guerrero mira al caballero dorado de Leo con una mirada retadora.

¿?: asi que tu eres el caballero dorado del S XVIII y no cualquiera. Eres aquel que derroto al espectro divino Radamanthys de Wyvern. Muy bien, permítame presentarme, me llamo Noir, uno de los Guerreros Devas de la Armada Phantom y ahora voy a comprobar que tan fuerte eres, Regulus de Leo.

REGULUS: ¡Rin, protege a Kazuya! ¡yo me encargo de ese sujeto! ¡preparate, Noir porque la batalla será en otro lugar!

NOIR: ¿?

Antes de pudiera explicaciones, Regulus lo empuja lejos de su amigo como si fuera un toro a Noir, quien queda sorprendido. Una vez que los dos guerreros se fueran, Rin suspira con alivio al saber que Kazuya esta a salvo ahora al mismo tiempo que Kaoru llego a la escena preocupada.

KAORU: Señorita Rin, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

RIN: Kaoru, no pasa nada pero no tenia porque venir.

KAORU: lo siento, estaba preocupada.

Pero luego mira a Yoshino, quien la saluda.

KAORU: ¿Quién ella?

YOSHINO: hola. Mucho gusto, me llamo Yoshino.

RIN: podría guardar las presentaciones para después, te puedo pedir un favor?

YOSHINO: si quieres que cuides a Kazuya mientras tu vas hacia ese segundo cosmo. Si pero ten cuidado por tus heridas, Rin.

Rin iba a retirarse pero Kaoru la detiene.

KAORU: ¿rin, a donde vas?

RIN: tranquila, voy por Hikazu. Puede estar en problemas.

Antes y durante que ocurria en la batalla contra Noir, Hikazu encaraba a Aegis, quien utiliza su cosmo para atacar al chico provocando una explosión y dejando una cortina de humo mientras Aegis miraba a donde estaba Hikazu ahora que ya recibió su castigo y supuestamente ya estaba muerto.

AEGIS: se lo merecía. Ese tonto no debió meterse en su narices. Ahora, solo tengo que llevar la armadura de Neowing y…

HIKAZU: y tu siguiente línea será…

AEGIS/HIKAZU: y asi ,el señor Epyon utilizara su poder para corromperla sin problemas.

Pero Aegis queda sorprendido y mira donde esta la cortina de humo y se ve pacialmente a Hikazu vivo.

HIKAZU: y ahora diras: ¡¿Cómo es posible si fuiste recibido por mi ataque?!

AEGIS: ¡¿Cómo es posible si fuiste recibido por mi ataque?!

Pero se sorprende una vez mas por la adivinanza de Hikazu y sorpresa fue mayor cuando el humo se dispo.

HIKAZU: mira bien, lo que paso pero parece que me ha protegido, debe ser porque esa técnica, era peligrosa, y por esa razón…

La razón de que Hikazu sale ileso es porque esta utilizando una armadura parecida de Pegaso V3 en la guerra de Hades, plateado con detalles verde esmeralda y negro y agrega una gema verde esmeralda triangular y agrega alas son verde esmeralda con bordes negros. Hikazu esta portando la armadura de Neowing.

HIKAZU: neowing me protegió de ese ataque porque soy su verdadero dueño.

AEGIS: imposible, se supone que el líder de la Resistencia era el dueño de Neowing.

HIKAZU: hay una razón porque Kazuya utilizo a Neowing para salvar la tierra pero no es el momento porque me hiciste enfardar.

AEGIS: y porque?

Hikazu mira las tumbas de Dino y Yukiko y recuerda el ataque recién y una mirada de molestia se manifiesta antes de encara a Aegis.

HIKAZU: porque intentaste atacar en el lugar de descanso. Hay dos cosas que no me gusta. Una es que hablen mal de mi Hermana y la otra…

Antes de terminar la frase, Hikazu se lanza al ataque contra Aegis, quien recibido por un golpe en el estomago de parte de Hikazu provocando que escupiera sangre para recibir una patada que estrella contra al árbol mientras Hikazu mira a su rival muy molesta.

HIKAZU: es que alguien se atreve a perturbar o manchar el nombre de mi difunto Maestro. Asi que Aegis, me las pagaras.

El el guerrero Aegis, se muestra sorprendido ante el ataque pero no tarda en reincorporase y ver a Hikazu.

AEGIS: muy bien, si quieres cambiaremos el lugar de la batalla pero te lo advierto. Sellaste tu Destino. Si quieres seguirme, esta bien. hazlo

Con esas palabras Aegis emprende su camino hacia el bosque con Hikazu siguiendo.

HIKAZU: oye vuelve aquí.

Ya en el bosque, Aegis se detiene mientras espera a Hikazu que no tarda en venir y están cara a cara con Aegis.

HIKAZU: bien ahora que decidiste luchar aquí, no habrá problemas donde esta Dino ahora pero ni te creas que te voy a agradecer por eso.

AEGIS: no te pido que lo hicieras, ahora a ver si eres capaz de derrotarme con la armadura de Neowing. Soy Aegis, Aprendiz de Noir, Guerrero Deva de la Armada Phantom.

HIKAZU: y soy Hikazu Izayoi, Aprendiz de Dino Laguzi, Miembro de la Resistencia y supuesto Sucesor de Kazuya de Neowing.

La armadura de Neowing brilla de forma confusa a Hikazu, quien le responde con su mente.

HIKAZU: _lo siento pero aun no estoy seguro si soy su sucesor. Pero no hay tiempo_ , _ahi viene._

Aegis inicia su ataque proporcionando un golpe contra Hikazu pero lo bloquea pero no vio que una patada después de un ataque se aproximaba y dio de lleno a Hikazu, gruñendo de dolor, seguido de eso Aegis lanza una serie de golpes que Hikazu apenas logra bloquearlo mientras se pregunta porque esta recibiendo los golpes.

HIKAZU: _¿Qué paso? Porque estoy moviendo lento? Acaso…?_

la armadura brilla intentando hablar con Hikazu pero Aegis vuelve a atacar mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol. Hikazu queda en rodilla afectado por los los golpes mientras Aegis se dirige hacia el.

AEGIS: esto será Facil.

Mientras en otra batalla, Regulus lucha contra Noir, quien demuestra ser un oponente muy fuerte con su lanza mientras esquiva sus golpes con el arma que muy rápida para el asombro del hijo de Ilias y es mas la lanza de Noir, logra rozar la armadura de Leo, quedando sorprendido.

REGULUS: vaya, parece que esa arma no es común. genial

NOIR: gracias por el cumplido. Es cierto esa lanza tiene una hablidad que puede rasguñar, cortar, perforar y destruir armaduras de cualquier tipo. Asi que puedo acaba con tu armadura dorada en cualquier momento.

REGULUS: te digo una cosa, estúpido. No subestime a una armadura dorada y mas cuando es portada por un caballero dorado y mucho menos a mi y te lo voy a mostrar.

Cuando regulus se lanza su ataque, Noir intenta contratacarlo con un combo de golpes de su lanza pero el caballero de leo esquiva los ataques con facilidad.

NOIR: ¿Qué?

REGULUS: es lo que puedes hacer.

Seguido de eso, Regulus lanza una patada que Retrocede a Noir, quien esta un poco sorprendido pero no baja la guardia en ningún instante ante el Caballero de Leo.

REGULUS: ¡muy bien! A ver si eres capaz de soportar mi técnica. ¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!

El ataque relámpago de Regulus iba a impactar contra Noir pero lo con su lanza lo envía hacia el cielo produciendo una explosión en las nubes, sorprendiendo a Regulus.

REGULUS: wow, asi que puedes rechazar mi ataque con mi técnica. genial

Pero Noir esta decepcionado de Regulus y no duda en reprocharlo.

NOIR: óyeme, tu. ¿es todo tu poder?

REGULUS: perdón?

NOIR: no te hagas el tonto. Si hubieras utilizado con todo su poder, tendría problemas en desvia esa técnica.

REGULUS: no te enojes pero estamos peleando en el bosque. Aquí gente como tu no debería pelear aquí. Es parecido la barrera de Hades, su cosmos baja considerablemente hasta el diez por ciento a todo aquel que invade. En este caso del lugar, el aire y la naturaleza no permita que ustedes pasen merodeando por aquí.

NOIR: y eso explica porque tu estabas conteniendo pero te digo una cosa. Mi Señor estaba preparando para que esto ocurriera.

REGULUS: Que quiere decir con esto?

Inesperadamente Noir parten en dos su lanza y con su cosmo agrega el filo de su palo, quedando dos lanzas de dos manos, poniendo a Regulus en guardia para continuar la lucha.

REGULUS: que haces? Recuerda que estas en desventajas en estos bosques, no hagas nada estúpido.

NOIR: por suerte, el Señor Epyon tomo precauciones y ahora prepárate porque te obligare a usar todo poder con esta técnica.

Acto seguido, Noir empieza a incrementar su cosmo azul oscuro en su cuerpo y sus lanza pero algo le preocupa a Regulus.

REGULUS: ¿Qué? Ese cosmo esta mas alla de diez por ciento. Imposible. Sea lo que sea tendre cuidado.

Mientras Hikazu tiene problemas por el movimiento lento luego de poner la armadura en su lucha con Aegis mientras el peligris intenta descubrí como luchar con la armadura mientras recibia los golpes de Aegis.

HIKAZU: _bien No sabia que la armadura era pesada como si fuera de plomo. Aun esta triste por Kazuya, eso lo se pero hace un momento logre asestarle un golpe a ese sujeto. Apenas puedo resistir los golpes Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta pesada? ¿sera porque Neowing esta triste por lo que paso a Kazuya o si se trata de mi duda?_

Tras dar una patada a Hikazu, Aegis mantiene los brazos cruzados mientras percibe el cosmo de su maestro incrementándose.

AEGIS: _el plan del Señor Epyon esta funcionando a la perfección. Quien sea lo que esta enfrentando, recibirá una dura lección. Bueno es momento de terminar con esto._

Aegis incrementa su cosmo para realiza su técnica mientras invoca su espada roja mientras Hikazu se reincorpora pero se da cuenta que el cosmo de Aegis va mas alla del diez por ciento.

HIKAZU: _¿pero que? Conozco eseo bosque. La naturaleza provoca que gente como ustedes solo puede usar el cosmo al diez por ciento ¿Qué hizo ese para contrarrestar esa ventaja?_

AEGIS: preparate porque este ataque será fatal para ti.

Mientras Noir esta preparado para utilizar su técnica contra Regulus.

NOIR: ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡DIAMOND BREAK!

El ataque Diamond Break consisten un ataque de dos lanza irradiado por el cosmo de Noir haciéndolo dos veces mas rápido alcanza a penas a la velocidad luz que Regulus apenas puede esquivar alguno pero no por mucho tiempo y es recibido por los constantes golpes de lanza de Noir y mandado a volar por los aires hasta caer en el suelo.

NOIR: por esa razón, no debiste subestimarme, caballero de Regulus y ahora lo pagara con tu vida.

REGULUS: lo siento pero no será hoy.

NOIR: ¿Qué?

Fue cuando el caballero de leo se levanta con solo algunos rasguños en su armadura y leves perforaciones pero nada grave.

NOIR: imposible, si esa lanza puede causar un gran daño contra cualquier tipo de armadura.

REGULUS: te dije que no subestimaras a la armadura de leo pero debo decir que tu técnica es genial, si hubiera puesto otra armadura, estaría hecho pedazo o yo peor si no traia nada que protegerme pero ahora es mi turno.

NOIR: no cabe duda, cuando realice mi técnica, se suponía que contraatacarías pero solo te limitastea defenderse.

REGULUS: lo siento pero la única forma de ver tu técnica.

NOIR: ya veo, lo hiciste a propósito solo para ver mi Diamond Break pero solo con ver no te salvara, Leo.

REGULUS: te gustaría comprobar?

NOIR: bien tu lo pediste.

En la batalla de Hikazu llega a su climax, Aegis se prepara para atacar mientras Hikazu esta al merced la mismo tiempo que esta pensando como luchar pero debía darse prisa, su vida esta en peligro.

HIKAZU: _Maldición, a este paso, estaré en un gran peligro._ _Vamos Hikazu, debe haber una forma de luchar libremente pero ¿Cómo? Si fuera mi maestro ¿Qué haría? Espere ahora lo recuerdo._

Mientras Rin llega al lugar y ve la batalla desde lejos donde su vista se fijo en Hikazu.

RIN: Hikazu, aquí esta.

Pero miro fijamente a Hikazu y se sorprende al ver puesto la armadura de Neowing.

RIN: ¿es la armadura de Neowing? Pero Hikazu estuvo fuera de los combates por mucho tiempo. No va a sobrevivir en esa batalla. Tengo que darme prisa.

Mientras Hikazu intenta recordar una cosa que puede cambiar la situación y ganar ese combate, busca un recuerdo de dino.

HIKAZU: _vamos, debe haber algo en mis recuerdo que puede ser útil. Vamos, un recuerdo, algo un consejo que me dio mi maestro. Recuerda, recuerda._

Fue cuando abrió los ojos al recordar una enseñanza de parte de Dino y Hikazu mira la armadura de Neowing.

HIKAZU: _Neowing, no se cual de los dos es el problema pero debemos dejar a lado nuestras dudas y ganar esa batalla. Se que estas triste por lo que paso con Kazuya pero tienes que superar, tu me estabas esperando y eso lo se. Por eso voy a dejar mi duda en este momento y concentrarme en esta batalla. Si peleamos como uno, podremos sobrevivir a lo que se viene y tal vez podamos derrotarle. Tenemos que dejar el pasado esta vez y seguir luchando hacia adelante. ¿puedo contar contigo, compañero?_

La gema de Neowing brilla intensamente dejando que Hikazu sonríe de forma misteriosa mientras Aegis esta lista para dar el golpe final mientras Rin intenta llegar.

RIN: ¡HIKAZU!

AEGIS: adiós, Neowing. ¡CRIMSON SLASH!

El ataque de Aegis tiene en forma de espada y impacta contra Hikazu, dejando una explosión ante el horror de Rin, quien cae de rodillas mientras Aegis sonríe satisfecho por su victoria pero su vista se fijo hacia la chica que se levanta para enfrentar al asesino de Hikazu.

RIN: tu… ¡TU! ¿COMO TE ATREVES?

AEGIS: ¿conoces ese tonto? Bueno, te llevare con el después en otro mundo. Ahora voy por la armadura.

¿?: lo siento, ya te dije no tocaras mi armadura.

AEGIS: ¡¿QUE?!

 **(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST 09 Virtuous Pope)**

Y vio en el cielo, Hikazu de Neowing para la alegría de Rin y suspira aliviada al saber que esta bien una vez en suelo, Hizu mira a Rin con una sonrisa.

HIKAZU: lamento que vinieras preocupada pero estoy bien.

RIN: me alegra y veo que lleva la armadura de neowing pero ahora dejame que yo me ocupe.

HIKAZU: te agradezco pero temo que no voy a obedecerte, Rin. Déjame que Neowing y yo termine mi batalla

RIN: pero…

HIKAZU: confía en mi y Neowing.

Por otro lado Aegis estaba en shock, ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera saltado tan alto? Pero eso no importa no cambia nada.

AEGIS: eso no cambia nada, recuerda que aun sigues siendo inferior a mi.

HIKAZU: pero ya no. Ahora puedo usar libremente a Neowing, puedo derrotarte. Preparate.

Y asi se reanuda el combate mientras tanto la lucha de Regulus vs Noir llega a su final.

REGULUS: tu lo quisiste. AHORA VERAS ¡CONOCE EL PODER DE LA TECNICA ESPECIAL DE LOS LEOS! ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

El ataque de Leo, plasma relámpago se dirige contra Noir pero contrataca con el Diamond Break partiendo en dos a varios relámpago pero el guerrero de la Armada Phantom no comprendía porque Regulus no utiliza su total poder.

REGULUS: porque ese chico esta conteniéndose pero porque.

Pero de repente Regulus se lanza con la técnica activada en mano derecha mientras en su mano izquierda se prepara para dar el verdadero golpe que Noir se dio cuenta.

NOIR: acaso tu?

REGULUS: oh si. ¡TOMA, ESE ES EL VERDADERO PODER DE RELAMPAGO VOLTAJE!

Noir intenta desviar el Relampago Voltaje pero a difencia del primero es mas fuerte, demostrando que es la mayoría de su poder y combinado con su plasma relámpago, el daño es mayor y Noir termina en los aires por el impacto y cae al suelo mientras Regulus sonríe pero pronto descubre algo en la muñeca del rival.

Ahora vamos Hikazu, quien ahora dio vuelta en el marcador ahora es el quien domina la batalla dejando sorprendido a su rival Aegis.

AEGIS: _¿Qué pasa? Si hace un momento, ese chico no podía mover con facilidad esa armadura pero ahora parece otra persona._

Rin estaba sorprendida, esta viendo como como Hikazu luchaba sin problemas a pesar los años de reposo que tuvo en la aldea.

RIN: _no puede ser, se supone que la fuerza de Hikazu era mas débil tras tres años de recuperación pero veo esta peleando como si no hubiera afectado con el tiempo. En esos momento, Tenma no tenia oportunidad contra el durante los entrenamiento._

Pero lo que mas estaba sorprendido era el mismo Hikazu, sus habilidades de lucha no han desparecido a pesar de esta mucho tiempo en la lucha.

HIKAZU: _que esta pasando? la fuerza que tuve, es la misma antes de las heridas que tuve. Siento como hubiera sido ayer. Creo ocurrió un milagro_

Aegis intenta atacar con una series de golpea y patadas pero Hikazu logra esquivarlos para contraatacarlo con golpe que lo manda en el aire para luego lanzar al ataque mientras Aegis se pone en guardia pero Hikazu logre asestarse un golpe en el estomago y luego una serie de patada para luego dar el golpe que termina por estrellarse en suelo mientras Hikazu aterriza perfectamente para ver a su Rival, quien esta enojado.

 **(Continuan Escuchando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST 09 Virtuous Pope)**

AEGIS: ¡MALDITO! ¡ESTA VEZ NO TE SALVARA!

Aegis se prepara para utilizar su técnica pero Hikazu se le ocurrió una idea que decidirá todo.

HIKAZU: _y si mis habilidades no han desaparecido, tal vez pueda usar mi técnica. Pienso que aun esta incompleta pero es la única técnica que pueda contrarestar con la de Aegis ¿Qué opinas, compañero?¿lo intentamos?_

Neowing responde a su compañero, brillando con su gema, estando de acuerdo con Hikazu mientras Aegis se prepara para su Crimson Slash.

AEGIS: se acabo, utilizare todo mi poder con mi técnica.

Rin se sorprende al escuchar las palabras de su enemigo pero queda incrédula al presencia un aumento mas del diez por ciento.

RIN: no puede ser, de donde proviene ese aumento si estamos en el bosque de estrellas. ¿Cómo es posible aumentar tanto su cosmo? ¡HIKAZU!

Pero descubre que el nuevo caballero Neowing se preparando su técnica, haciendo unos movimientos de brazos amplios y se prepara el contrataque de la técnica de Aegis.

AEGIS: ESTE ES TU FIN ¡MUERE, CRIMSON SLASH!

El ataque se dirige donde esta Hikazu alamando a Rin pero Hikazu ya esta preparado para contratacar.

HIKAZU: ¡AQUÍ VAMOS! ¡ESTA TECNICA SE DECIDA! ¡A TODO O NADA! ¡AHORA!

 _ **¡EMERALD SPLLAAASSH!**_

Hikazu lanza una gran cantidad de energía que toma la forma de esmeraldas, gama y una escopeta similar a la dispersión de la explosión mientras un material como limo verde cubre las manos de Hikazu. El ataque Emerald Splash choca contra el Crimson Slash de Aegis iniciando una batalla de poderes para la sorpresa de la mascara.

AEGIS: ¿Qué? Acaso tenia una técnica desde el principio? Pero mi Crimson Slash es mas fuerte que esa técnica mientras tenga puesto, no puede derrotarme.

Efectivamente debido que el Emerald Splash esta incompleta, esta perdiendo terreno contra el Crimson Slash e Hikazu lo sabe.

HIKAZU: rayos a este pasó, voy a perder. Se supone que ese bosque solo reduce a diez por ciento para ellos. ¿Cómo es posible que ese tenga un poder mas alla de ese porcentaje?

Se cuando noto el brillo de neowing, como si estaba avisando y Hikazu escucho perfectamente.

HIKAZU: _que? En la muñeca?_

Es verdad, en la muñeca de Aegis, se encontraba una pulsera negra y el joven con la Armadura Meteor se da cuenta de algo.

HIKAZU: _ya veo, si destruyo esa pulsera, el poder de ese sujeto…_

Ahora Hikazu con una nueva idea se prepara para aumentar todo su poder.

HIKAZU: ¡EMERALD SPLASH! ¡MAXIMA POTENCIA!

El ataque de Hikazu aumento pero el Crimson Slash aun sigue siendo fuerte.

AEGIS: no importa si aumente tu ataque. Mi Crimson Slash es muy fuerte. Aceptalo…

HIKAZU: Aegis, tu siguiente frase será…

Rin se da cuenta lo que piensa Hikazu y se una al juego

HIKAZU/RIN: ¡ESTAS ACABADO, NEOWING!

AEGIS: ¡ESTAS ACABADO, NEOWING!

Pero una vez mas cayo en el juego y ante que pudiera explicar, una de las esmeraldas impacto contra la muñeca, donde estaba la pulsera alarmando al soldado de Epyon.

AEGIS: Maldicion, si la pulsera esta rota eso significa…

HIKAZU: asi es, estando en el bosque, tu cosmo bajara drásticamente y eso quiere que decir que

RIN: que el Emerald Splash sea superior que la Crimson Slash.

Efectivamente, el poder de Aegis bajo drásticamente y tal como dijo Rin, el Crimson Slash con su poder reducido a diez por ciento no puede contra el Emerald Splash con su poder actual y no solo es repelida sino con poder dio en el blanco contra Aegis.

AEGIS: ¡MALDICION! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

El guerrero con la armadura negra termina por estrellarse contra varios árboles mientras Hikazu sonríe victorioso a pesar de la dificultad que tuvo mientras Rin festejaba.

RIN: lo lograste, Hikazu. Ganaste tu primera batalla con la armadura de Neowing.

HIKAZU: corrección. Neowing y yo ganamos nuestra primera batalla juntos.

Acto seguido, Hikazu mira el cielo recodando a varias.

HIKAZU: _gane mi primer combate. ¿lo vieron, Maestro, Yukiko , Kazuya? Y Tambien…_

pero tambien se puso serio al recordar tambien a una persona.

HIKAZU: _¿y tambien viste eso, Hermana?_

Mientras Regulus espera que su oponente se levantaba pero por alguna razón ya no tiene deseos de continuar fue cuando vio a Noir levantarse pero por alguna razón no esta molesto al contrario felicita a regulus.

NOIR: debo admitir que estoy impresionado, aprovechaste usar los huecos de mi Diamond Break para atacarme desapercibido pero aun si no lograste dañar mi armadura.

REGULUS: si, esa armadura que tienes no es lo que aparentas es igual o mas resistente que la mia pero tu brazalete parece que no.

Las palabras de Leo hizo recordar a su rival y mira su muñeca, ya no esta la pulsera, dándose cuenta que tenia razón.

NOIR: es cierto. Al destruir mi técnica. Mi cosmos baja rápidamente a diez por ciento, siendo vulnerable en este bosque y por eso perdi el combate, Regulus de Leo.

REGULUS: confieso algo. La razón porque estaba conteniendo es porque no quiero dañar mas al bosque que mi padre protegió. No quiero que derrame sangre innecesaria en esto bosque. Quien lo hayan creado esas pulseras, es imperdonable.

NOIR: bueno no culpo a mi señor pero si a quien lo creo, a mi alumno lo desprecia. Afortunadamente, mi poder solo aumento a cincuenta por ciento con la pulsera, si lo hubiera sido al cien ¿Quién sabe que podría?

REGULUS: y que te parece si nuestro combate será en otro lugar donde podemos luchar en iguales condiciones? Pelear aquí no me parece.

¿?: es cierto.

Ambos voltearon donde estaba esa voz y se encontraron a un hombre castaño con banda roja llevando una caja dorada en su espalda, a quien Regulus conoce perfectamente.

NOIR: ¿Quién eres tu?

SISIFO: mi nombre es Sisifo de Sagitario, Regulus es cierto, ya no tiene caso continuar esa batalla.

Luego el caballero dorado mira a Noir

SISIFO: Y tu guerreros tienes dos opciones. Largarte de este lugar y no volver jamás o permanecer aquí en el santuario para tu castigo. Tu eliges.

Y fue cuando Noir tomo la decisión.

NOIR: bien entonces opto por la primera opción pero con la condición de llevarme con mi alumno, temo que el la pulsera tambien bajo. Por ahora perdono la vida de Kazuya pero no bajen la guardia, hay otros que quieren tomar la cabeza.

REGULUS: si eso que? Estaremos aquí para proteger ahora que estamos vivos. Asi que tu y tus amigos no podrán tocar ni un pelo a Kazuya hasta que despierte.

Solo eso provoco una sonrisa a Noir, quien mira la determinación de Regulus y antes de retirarse, se le dice unas ultimas palabras.

NOIR: disfruten su victoria mientras puedas, porque para la próxima vez no te será tan fácil, Regulus de Leo.

Con esas palabras noir se retira dejando a Regulus y a Sisifo solos pero el cachorro dorado mira el lugar donde se retiro Noir, realizando una promesa.

REGULUS: Noir, te prometo que nuestra próxima batalla utilizaremos todo el poder que tenemos sin restricciones.

Pero luego recordó de algo importante y mira a su tio, quien asiente con la cabeza.

SISIFO: lo se busquemos a los demas

Mientras tanto Aegis se levantaba con dificultad poniendo a Hikazu en guardia pero Rin lo detiene negando con la cabeza y es que Aegis estaba herido y su armadura dañada, a pesar de es una Tecnica incompleta, el Emerald Splash de Hikazu lo daño muy seriamente, era peligrosa aun no terminada pero eso no detuvo a Aegis aun herido.

RIN: ya fue suficiente. Hikazu te gano, a estas alturas, tu cosmo ya bajo. No tiene caso luchar mas. No mueras en vano

AEGIS: lo siento pero aunque herido o muerto, no me dare por vencido, ya deberías saberlo.

RIN: pero…

No entendía porque razón Rin intentaba convencerlo pero esa sensación había percibido a antes mientras Aegis veía Rin fijamente de forma extraña pero antes que iba a continuar analizando, unas bombas de humos aparecieron sobre Hikazu y Rin cubriéndolo por completo a los dos.

HIKAZU: pero que-

RIN: de donde salió?

Pero cuando el humo se dispo minutos despues, notan que Aegis se escapo.

HIKAZU: maldito.

El caballero de neowing intenta seguirlo pero Rin lo detiene.

RIN: es inútil, Hikazu. Ya no puedo seguir su cosmo.

HIKAZU: pero porque ese sujeto vino a robar la armadura?

RIN: de la misma pregunta que el otro vino a matar a Kazuya.

HIKAZU: ¿Qué?

RIN: Hikazu, mejor vamos a hablar sobre tu armadura en la cabaña donde están esperando los demas.

HIKAZU: ok.

Pero mientras iba a camino a casa, rin no puede evitar pensar sobre ese sujeto que ataco a Hikazu por alguna razón esa persona le resulta familiar.

RIN: _mmmm, tengo la sensación de conocido en algún lugar pero ¿Quién?_

Mientras tanto desde lejos en una cueva, Noir había rescatado a su alumno Aegis y recién trato sus heridas pero ahora estaba humillado y derrotado por Hikazu.

AEGIS: ¡maldicion! ¡Neowing pagara caro por esa humillación!

NOIR: contrólate, mi aprendiz. Yo tambien fui derrotado pero quejando solo empeorara.

AEGIS: lo se pero no entiendo. Como es posible que hayas fracasado, Maestro. crei que tomar la cabeza de Kazuya seria sencillo…

NOIR: lo se pero al pensar en eso, baje la guardia y tuve que pelear contra Leo. A penas pude salir gracias a el.

AEGIS: pero le responderás luchando contra leo ¿verdad?

NOIR: si pero cuando lleguen la hora. Ahora debes descansar ¿vas a quitar la mascara?

AEGIS: no, estoy bien puesta. Tu tiene que reportar al amo Epyon.

NOIR: eso lo hare.

Mientras su maestro se comunicaba a su amo, Aegis estaba meditando en su batalla pero saca algo en su bolsillo era un collar con un diamante celeste mientras recordaba el rostro de la chica peliroja.

AEGIS: esa jovencita, tengo la sensación de haberla conocido en algún lugar.

Por desgracia sus recuerdos son borroso lo único que recuerda era que una voz infantil y femenina gritaba un nombre pero ¿Cuál?.

Aegis devia su mirada ante no soportar esa voz, además no puede recordar nada.

AEGIS: que me esta pasando? ¡no puedo pensar en eso ahora!

Es verdad, recuerda que fue derrotado por Hikazu pero no se iba a quedar asi y alza su puño hacia el aire.

AEGIS: Hikazu Izayoi. Tuviste suerte pero la próxima vez no durara mucho asi que ¡esperame!

Mientras Noir habla por el intercomunicador a uno de su compañeros cuyo voz era femenino.

NOIR: como veas Leah, no pudimos matar a Kazuya, los caballeros dorados se interpusieron en su camino además la cadena de flores siempre lo protege. Hemos fracasado. Cuando nos recuperemos iremos a nuestra dimensión para recibir mi castigo y la de Aegis.

 _LEAH: es amo esta al tanto de la situación. En verdad fracasaron._

NOIR: bueno.

 _LEAH: pero no todos fracasaron. Acaba de descubrir en algo_

NOIR: asi si?

 _LEAH: tres cosas, que acaban de descubrir que los cabelleros dorados que lucharon son del Siglo XVIII que se suponen que están muerto hace mucho tiempo, dos comprobaste que el Bosque de estrella no es el lugar indicado para nosotros aun con las pulseras que el inútil de Zenji fabrico._

NOIR: solo podemos utilizar el cincuenta por ciento de nuestro poder pero tuvimos problemas

 _LEAH: podrían atacar al objetivo pero es poco probable, siempre va permanecer en ese lugar hasta que sea despertad. Cuando el amo le ordeno atacar ese lugar era para comprobar si es tan peligroso ese lugar pero no fueron como esperaban._

NOIR: ya veo pero nunca va a despertar.

 _LEAH: nunca digas nunca, aun no lo saben pero hay una forma, solo hay que asegurarse de que jamás descubren pero ahora te dire el tercer descubrimiento que involucra a la primera._

NOIR: y cual es?

 _LEAH: que recibió ayuda dimensional._

NOIR: eso es importante.

 _LEAH: no hay duda, Caos Athena, sus gladiadores y sus mascotas, las Unlouds casi conquista la tierra de no ser por no solo los guerreros Meteors sino por guerreros de otras dimensiones y la resurrección de algunos caballeros dorados no son alazar. Esa dimensión tuvo que ver con ese acontecimiento y es por eso epyon envió al artefacto para evitar que eso pase. Esa dimensión que vive eso guerreros es peligrosa y por eso Epyon tomo medidas drásticas pero en cuanto ustedes Epyon le dio una oportunidad pero por ahora quedasen en la dimensión SEED en espera de ordenes, Noir. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos._

NOIR: entendido.

 _LEAH: y Noir..me alegra que estes bien._

NOIR: por la bien de la Armada Phantom.

Y con eso se corta la comunicación dejando la Noir mirando la luna esperando en nuevas ordenes mientras Aegis se quedo dormido. Las batallas que tuvieron no son mas que el comienzo de la batalla mientras tanto en la isla donde esta la caja empieza a manifestar una gran aura que cubre el crate donde aterrizo.

 _ **EN LA CABAÑA**_

Rin estaba un poco pensativa mientras mira un diamante rosa en su mano recordando a alguien, sus padres estaba muertos, sus hogar y sus amigos ya no están, Kazuya esta en coma y teme que nunca va a despertar pero aun tiene a Tenma, quien esta con su novia pero ese joven a pesar de casi matar a Hikazu, intento convencer de no seguir peleando pero tuvo esa sensación de haberlo conocido en otro lugar mientras recordaba el dia que arrebataron a alguien de su familia años antes de la guerra Unloud, hasta ahora no conoce su paradero pero cree que ya esta muerto pero aun recuerda su voz, una voz que aun lo atormentaba.

¿?: Rin…Rin…Rin…Rin ¡RIIIIINN!

Bueno, ese ultimo fue otra voz y es por fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Kaoru, quien ella y Rin estan limpiando junto con Yoshino para aligerar la carga a la peliroja una vez terminada la limpieza, Kaoru preguntaba a rin porque estaba distraída.

RIN: no es nada, solo estaba recodando a alguien.

KAORU: a tu hermano?

RIN: si, Hikazu ya te conto sobre el?

KAORU: no solo el sino a Kazumi, según Hizu es la Hermanita de Kazuya, el líder de la resistencia.

RIN: asi es pero hazme un favor, no le digas Enana o pequeña a Kazumi. Si lo hace se pone furiosa.

KAORU: no hace falta. Si vi a Hikazu enojado por hablar mal de su familia. Es mejor no meterse con Kazumi.

Ambas Chicas se rien por el comentario pero al recordar a Hizu, la sonrisa de Kaoru es remplazada por una de lastima algo que Rin se dio cuenta.

KAORU: me siento pena por Hizu al descubrir que su maestro falleció durante la guerra.

RIN: lo se. Hikazu y Tenma no debierian esta aquí sino fuera por Dino. Fue una persona importante para los dos. Asi como fue Kazuya con Yukiko.

KAORU: ¿yukiko?

RIN: su otra hermana. Murió por una enfermedad. Eso le destrozo a Kazuya pero yo ayuda a recuperase. Solo espero que el despierte algún dia.

KAORU: lo extrañas verdad?

RIN: si.

Antes que pudiera continuar la presentación, vieron a Yoshino preparase para regresar y se acerca a Rin y Kaoru para despedirse.

RIN: asi que ya te vas.

YOSHINO: lamento que la visita sea corta pero con todo lo que paso, debo volver al santuario cuanto antes para investigar. Sera mejor que Hikazu y Kaoru se queden en ese lugar.

KAORU: y hablando de Hizu ¿ya termino su castigo?

YOSHINO: no te preocupes. Esperare que terminen es castigo. A Ilias odia que usen el bosque como zona de destrucción.

Mientras tanto Hikazu y Regulus, aunque protegieron con éxito al bosque de estrellas y a Kazuya, fueron castigados por Sisifo de Sagitario, la batallas de ambos dejo varios arboles destruidos y ahora tienen que remplazarlas por unos nuevos. El espíritu de Ilias esta molesto con ellos dos por convertir el bosque en un campo de batalla pero aun esta aliviado que estan bien. Los dos estaba remplazando los arboles destruidos mientras Sisifo supervisaba, a Hikazu (con la armadura en la caja) lo acepta sus castigo sin problemas, ya que admite fue su culpa pero Regulus…

REGULUS: ¡NO ES JUSTO!

SISIFO: Debiste pensar antes de luchar aquí. No te iras de aquí hasta repara todo lo que habías destruido y eso va para ti, Neowing.

HIKAZU: no te preocupes. Es mi precio que debo pagar.

REGULUS: esta bien. Pero no te enojes conmigo.

SISIFO: dile eso a tu padre, Regulus.

Minutos después, a unos pocos de terminar el castigo, Hikazu hace una curiosa pregunta al caballero dorado.

HIKAZU: señor, según los libros,tu y el joven de Leo son del Siglo XVIII ¿Por qué reviviste en esta epoca?

SISIFO: bueno como ya eres el siguiente Neowing, es necesario saberlo.

Hikazu se tenso mucho al escuchar la palabra "siguiente Neowing" aun sigue dudando después de luchar contra Aegis pero ahora debe escuchar la explicación de Sagitario.

SISIFO: fue gracias a los amigos de Rin.

HIKAZU: ¿los amigos de Rin?

SISIFO: ya lo conocerás. Ahora ellos especialmente, el Emperador Lincoln estaba al tanto de la situación y para ayudar a ustedes, Yo, Regulus y otros c elegidos fuimos revividos aquí para ayudar a Athena de la Dimension SEED y el Restos de los caballeros dorados de esa epoca.

HIKAZU: ¿de esa epoca? ¿no revivieron a todos?

SISIFO: no, si queremos que enfrentar a nuestro enemigos es necesario unir nuestra época.

HIKAZU: una duda escuche que el Padre de Regulus fue el caballero dorado mas fuerte de su época ¿revivieron tambien?

REGULUS: no, tiene sus razones para no ser revividos. Lo mas seguro es que prefiere proteger ese lugar como espíritu

SISIFO: algo que tu no lo hiciste. ¡siga trabajando!

El cachorro resignado continua con su trabajo, maldiciendo a Noir en sus pensamiento mientras Sisifo mira a Hikazu decidido a hablar una cosa.

SISIFO: Hikazu?

HIKAZU: si?

SISIFO: noto que tienes un problema, ¿puedo hablar contigo después de terminar?

El chico mira confundido antes de acceder la petición, mas tarde hablaba con el caballero dorado sobre su duda, quien esperaba que le mencionaran eso.

SISIFO: aun sigues dudando después de todo.

HIKAZU: exacto, no estoy seguro de ser el próximo Neowing, aunque Rin esta convencida y por mucho que la armadura me estuvo esperando.

SISIFO: pero luchaste bien en esa batalla a pesar de estar tres años en recuperación.

HIKAZU: acabo de descubrir que nunca lo perdi gracias al diamante delta pero mis técnicas están incompletas.

SISIFO: podemos ayudarte si vas al santuario. Podemos ayudarte a completar tu entrenamiento en poco tiempo y ahí conocerás a mis camaradas. Pero solo iras si dejas de dudar de ti mismo.

HIKAZU: pero como? Como puedo estar seguro de ser el posedor de la armadura de Neowing?

SISIFO: encuentra una forma? Pase lo que pase, tu estas destinado a usar la armadura de Neowing. Eso lo se porque tienes amigos.

Hikazu piensa un poco las palabras de sisifo pero aun no esta todo convencido pero luego vio la armadura y decide hablar con Neowing sobre ese asunto.

Tras despedirse de Athena, de Sisifo y su sobrino Regulus, Hikazu con Neowing en forma object esta de nuevo en el lago hablando con Neowing sobre una cosa importante.

HIKAZU: ahora que todo se resolvió tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿por qué me protegiste?

El brillo de los ojos de la armadura respondió la pregunta de Hikazu, diciendo que estaba esperando pero Hikazu no estaba convencido, aun después de todo sigue dudando pero luego miro el diario de Raizer entregado por Philips, cual contiene información sobre Neowing y eso que fue atraído por la armadura en primer lugar pero... ¿no hay otra prueba que Hikazu pueda ser Neowing? Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, no noto que alguien esta acercándose.

HIKAZU: si es verdad que fui atraído y gracias al diario, pude entender un poco de los Meteors pero no estoy seguro. Logramos ganar contra Aegis porque dejamos nuestras dudas por un momento y luchar como uno solo gracias a la enseñanzas de mi maestro pero aunque ya no estas triste por Kazuya, aun sigo dudando si sere tu dueño, Neowing. El Jefe pudo ser un mejor portador en esa guerra pero yo...

Hikazu suspira con frustración por la crisis que tiene y lo único que puede hacer es mira la tumba de dino.

HIKAZU: ¿qué voy a hacer ahora, Maestro?

¿?: por que no hablas con el antiguo Portador de Neowing, Hikazu.

HIKAZU: jejeje. Ojala pudiera pero esta en coma, no puede ayudarme.

¿?: aun asi, no cruzare en brazos cruzado al ver a mi Heredero en problemas,.

HIKAZU: ¿heredero?

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba por detrás y ni siquiera su cosmo lo percato, Hikazu voltea lentamente y queda en shock lo acaba de descubrir mientras las estrellas de la noche brillan de azul verdoso, ahí en frente estaba el, su Lider, el antiguo Portado de Neowing, Kazuya Kobayashi, en pie y sin la silla de ruedas.

KAZUYA: hola, Hizu. Has crecido.

HIKAZU: Ka...Kazuya...Jefe. pero se supone que...

KAZUYA: tranquilo... aun estoy en coma pero guarde parte de mi cosmo si algo me pasara para asi poder ayudarte.

HIKAZU: ¿ayudarme?

KAZUYA: Hikazu, ahora que estoy fuera, tu seras el Heredero de Neowing. Seras su portador.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Hikazu pero recuerda que aun esta dudadndo.

HIKAZU: pero no estoy seguro de su guerrero Meteor como tu. no despues de pasar tres años en recuperación por el virus.

KAZUYA: pero el diamante delta te conservo tus entrenamiento aunque tus técnica no esta completa pero esa la de Emerald Splash fue muy impresionante.

HIKAZU: gracias.

KAZUYA: Hikazu, no quiero que seas como yo, tu eres mejor en lo que haces.

HIKAZU: ¿en lo que hago?

KAZUYA: dime ¿hiciste algo por tus amigos?

Esa pregunta de Kazuya abrió los ojos a Hikazu, quien empieza a recordar lo que había pasado últimamente, casi se sacrifica por sus amigo durante la guerra Unloud que termino en reposo en tres años en la aldea. Luego salvo a Kaoru dos veces, una de los bullies y otra del Virus que para conseguir el ultimo ingrediente, tuvo que ir a las peligrosa Calle Umbrella y ahora protegió a Neowing del ataque de Aegis. Todo lo arriesgo y todo lo que sacrifico, lo hizo por sus amigos. Asi que...

HIKAZU: es verdad, lo que hago es ayudar a mis compañeros, mis amigos.

KAZUYA: es cierto. Dino lucho hasta la muerte por nosotros. No dejes que sea en vano.

HIKAZU: y para eso, tengo que poner la armadura de Neowing para proteger a mi amigos.

KAZUYA: Timewing y Starwing ya tienen dueño y tu lo sabe.

HIKAZU: si, hay posibilidades que sus dueños sean ellos y si eso dos son mis compañeros, se que hacer.

KAZUYA: si, ahora que sabes tu destino, no dudare en confiarte la armadura de Neowing a ti, Hikazu Izayoi y como regalo de felicitación, te voy a entregar mi espada.

El líder de la Resistencia lanza una espada de color blanco con el filo verde esmeralda y el mango es negro que Hikazu atrapa con cuidado pero luego ver la espada.

KAZUYA: es la espada SEED Delta, será muy en las próximas batallas. Ahora tienes dos técnicas para perfeccionarla, Hikazu.

HiKAZU: un momento, aunque despiertes, tus técnicas ya no servirán mucho ahora que me entregas la Neowing. ¿cómo vas a pelear?

KAZUYA: Tranquilo, tengo otra espada entregada por un amigo y es especial ademas no olvides que tengo el Destello SEED. Solo asegúrate en completar mi misión.

HIKAZU: ¿cuál Misión?

KAZUYA: escucha atentamente.

Y asi Hikazu puso atención la misión que le manda a Kazuya y no solo es importante para el pelinegro, sino para todos.

KAZUYA: esa es la misión. Pero primero debes prepararte. Tienes que completar el entrenamiento que quedaste inconcluso.

HIKAZU: esta bien, no te defraudare pero como debo comenzar?

KAZUYA: primero encuentra a mi hermana y a Tenma, ellos te ayudaran y lo siguiente es encontrar a un viejo amigo en ORB Starduan.

HIKAZU: ¿ORB Starduan?

KAZUYA: pronto lo descubrías. Ahora ya todo esta tranquilo ahora.

De pronto la imagen de Kazuya esta desapareciendo, significa que el ya no queda cosmo para comunicar para Kazuya e Hikazu esta alarmado.

HIKAZU: Kazuya, ¿qué sucede?

KAZUYA: el cosmo dentro de la armadura esta desapareciendo, no me queda mucho tiempo. Hikazu, pase lo que pase, debes cumplir la misión. Si lo logras, estare con ustedes en poco tiempo pero recuerda que no solo tienes a Neowing sino a tus amigos. No estas solo.

HiKAZU: ok. Lo hare. Te aseguro que no defraudare. No me dare por vencido.

Kazuya sonríe ante las palabras de Hikazu, esta seguro que lo conseguirá con la ayuda de Neowing y sus amigos y tambien los que ayudaron en la Guerra Unloud.

KAZUYA: ahora te dejo el resto en tus manos, Hikazu Izayoi, Guerrero Meteor de Neowing.

Son las ultimas palabras de Kazuya antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Hikazu, significando que su jefe vuelve a descansar en su silla de ruedas en coma esperando algún dia que despierte. Ahora gracias a su jefe, Hikazu ya no tiene duda alguna y mira a su diario, su diamante delta y por ultimo su armadura, Neowing.

HIKAZU: hey amigo. Ahora comprendo perfectamente porque me esperaste tanta. No solo lo hiciste para ser tu nuevo portador sino porque sabias que Kazuya me ayudara en mi problemas. Pero para eso tuve que resolver el tuyo. Es difícil aceptarlo pero ahora me tienes a mi. si trabajamos juntos, podremos completar la misión que Kazuya encomendó y tambien encontrar nuestros amigos. ¿qué me dices, compañero?

El brillo de los ojos de la forma object de Neowing acepta la misión a hikazu, quien sonríe ahora ya esta claro. Hikazu Izayoi, es el nuevo Guerrero Meteor de Neowing y ahora tiene su primera misión, una que puede no solo despertar a Kazuya sino estar preparado mas que nunca para una amenaza que Hizu aun desconoce pero antes debe completar su entrenamiento y para eso recordó la propuesta de Sisifo pero antes de continuar pensando los detalles, una voz la interrumpió.

¿?: veo que todo se resolvió para ti.

Hikazu voltea y se encuentra con Kaoru y Rin, siendo la que hablo y en su mano tiene la caja de Neowing.

HIKAZU: señorita Rin, gracias por permitir que conservara la Armadura de Neowing. A partir de ahora, cuidare de Neo.

KAORU: ¿Neo?

HIKAZU: si, Kaoru. Lo llamare Neo ahora que no solo es mi armadura sino mi compañero de equipo.

La armadura vuelve a brillar en señal que le gusta el apodo para alegría de Hikazu.

KAORU: me parece que le gusta.

RIN: jijiji. Ay hikazu. No te preocupes, la Armadura Neowing o Neo siempre a sido tuya, hikazu. Kazuya lo sabe, iba a dártela tras completar tu entrenamiento pero debido a lo que paso.

HIKAZU: esta bien. El pasado es el pasado y ahora voy a seguir adelante. Pero ahora...

El chico bozteza un poco.

HIKAZU: es ahora de dormir, mañana ire al santuario para aceptar la propuesta de Señor Sisifo y continuar con mi entrenamiento pendiente.

KAORU: yo tambien (Bosteza) ya fue suficiente sueño por hoy. Quiero irme a la cama.

RIN: bueno, hay cuartos libres para ustedes, tortolito y si quieren pueden dormir juntos en el mismo cuarto.

Al escuchar eso, Kaoru se pone roja como un tomate por vergüenza y reclama a Rin.

KAORU: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A DORMIR CON HIKAZU EN LA MISMA CAMA!

HIKAZU: porque no? Para mi es interesante dormir a la lado de mi amiga.

¡SLAP!

Kaoru se retira con la cara roja mientras Hikazu coloca su mano en su mejilla marcada por la cachetada que hizo Kaoru.

HIKAZU: no lo entiendo, dije algo malo?

Por su parte Rin niega la cabeza por el pobre de su amigo, aunque el tema de Neowing ya se resolvió, el tema sobre amor es otra cosa.

RIN: hay Dino. Debiste aprender a ese chico sobre el amor ademas de luchar contra Unlouds.

Desde lejos el espíritu de Ilias de Leo observaba al trio con una sonrisa, ahora que Neowing ya tiene nuevo dueño, solo es cuestión de tiempo para se encuentren con los portadores de las dos Meteo, una vez completado su entrenamiento en poco tiempo. Aun recuerda las palabras de la niña y puede que Kazuya vuelva a la acción si Hikazu logra cumplir su misión pero ahora muestra una preocupación sobre los ataques.

ILIAS: las batalla de esos dos sujetos no fue mas que el inicio. Ahora que Neowing esta de vuelta, los enemigos pueden planear su próximo ataque pero tomaran tiempo. Amigos, lo que sean lo que esta haciendo, tiene que darse prisa. Puede que la guerra santa comience en ese lugar. Aquel lugar que se convirtió en el principal refugio de la Guerra Unloud:

...

...

...

ORB Starduan

...

...

...

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

...

...

...

...

...

Mientras tanto un camión circulaba por la calles de tierra dirigiendo a la ciudad mientras tenia como acompañante a dos chicos, el primero pelo negro con tonos amarillos, ojos castaños, tez clara, lleva un buzo con capucha negro y tres rayas amarillas en el hombro, pantalón gris y zapatos del mismo color, la segunda era una chica pelinegra de ojos azules, tez morena, camisa celeste, chaleco azul, pantalón azul oscuro corto con un cinturón marrón inclinado, calcetines negros que le llegan ligeramente por encima de las rodillas y botas azules. Eran Tenma y Kazumi, los últimos sobrevivientes de la Resistencia y ahora viajaban hacia un lugar para resolver un asunto importante. Ahora estaba viajando en camión mientras El conductor estaba contando a ellos como sobrevivió a la guerra Unloud.

CONDUCTOR: y cuando esas bestias parecía que me iban a comerme apareció esos dos chicos con armadura. Aunque no lo vi bien, ellos dos me han salvado la vida, después de este milagro segui luchando para sobrevivir hasta que termino esta masacre.

TENMA: fue un milagro que esto terminara. Le debes una a estos héroes.

CONDUCTOR: bueno, aunque no pude reconocer sus rostros, debo agradecer por salvarme la vida.

KAZUMI: vaya, se trata de héroes con gran estatura.

CONDUCTOR: de hecho, uno de ellos se trataba de alguien pequeña, como una enana o algo parecido.

Ojos negros afilados, dientes de tiburón, una vena en la frente. Son la cualidades de que Kazumi ahora esta en un estado luego que alguien dice lo que no debes decir. De repente, el camión se descontrola. SE DESCONTROLA por la furia de Kazumi

KAZUMI: ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA, ZOPENCO?!

TENMA: ¡NO OTRA VEZ, KAZUMI!

el camion se detiene mientras Conductor huye de lejos y es perseguido por Kazumi ya enfurecida mientras Tenma trataba de calmarla.

CONDUCTOR: ¡LO SIENTO!

KAZUMI: ¡REGRESA AQUÍ, COBARDE!

TENMA: Kazumi, si continuas asustando a los conductores, nunca llegaremos a la ciudad.

Sin embargo, muy pronto ellos dos se encontraran con cierta persona en su camino y una vez reunidos esperan grandes desafíos.

* * *

 **(Saint Seiya Soul of Gold – Original Soundtrack 01)**

 _ **SAINT METEOR: NEOWING SEED**_

 _ **PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **REUNION**_

" _ **NEOWING, STARWING, TIMEWING. TRES ARMADURAS, TRES AMIGOS, TRES PEGASOS.**_

 _ **TRAS TRES AÑOS SEPARADOS POR FIN SE REUNEN POR CAUSAS DEL DESTINO Y SI QUIEREN SALVAR LAS VIDAS DE PERSONAS INOCENTES, TENDRAN QUE TRABAJAR JUNTOS PARA EVITAR UNA TRAGEDIA DURANTE SU CAMINO A ORB STARDUAN.**_

 _ **LOS INVITO A PRESENCIAR COMO ESE TRIO DE AMIGOS SE REENCUENTRAN Y LUCHAN POR PRIMERA VEZ DESPUES DE TRES AÑOS. NO SE LO PIERDAN"**_

 _ **Robert E.O Speedwagon**_

* * *

 **Hola amigos, ¿me extrañaron? Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, que se atraso debido a mis Examenes pero aquí esta como despedida del año 2017 y decir hola el 2018, espero que hayan gustado es segundo capitulo(y vaya que es largo) y ahora los comentarios…**

 **MontanaHatsune92: muchas gracias, amigo. espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo de Neowing SEED y ¿Cuál homenajes notaste en ese episodio? ¿y ya notaste una en la Tecnica de Hikazu? Feliz 2018, nakama.**

 **RCurrent: aquí esta un nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar. Con respecto a las Louds de la Dimension SEED, no lo se. Probablemente uno de ellos sea revivido pero aun no puedo revelarte nada por ahora. Feliz 2018, Nakama.**

 **los invito a leer en el próximo capitulo, en los primero dias de 2018 y ahora lo único que puedo decir aquellos que han leído el fic es….**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **De parte de FreedomGundam96**

 **Cuidesen, Nakamas**


End file.
